Reformed
by TheWriterGirl14
Summary: Bill Cipher pleaded for mercy. And he received mercy, with a catch. He will be sent to what is known to be the, "Reformation Center" where criminals across the multiverse are to be changed for the better. It is rumored to be a prison of torture and "lessons.” Being Reformed isn't simple. He is desperate for escape as each day brings torture. "Help me...please..."
1. Prologue: Fate

**_A/N : I am a Faller. I adore Gravity Falls and I've always pondered on the thought of making a full fanfiction for it and here I am! With the first chapter to it! Or Prologue, in this case. Also, let me introduce myself as it IS my first fanfic in this fandom. Usually, I roll with the SVTFOE fandom more. My name is TheWriterGirl! So...hi!! Haha, now that we got that out of the way; let's jump into the story shall we?_**

 _He had been tricked._

 _He was going to die._

 _His world was going to die._

 _There was no saving it._

 _He had failed._

 _Bill's singular eye sped across the room as it engulfed itself in hungry blue flames. He watched, horror-struck, as the flames licked the walls, causing them to crumble as if they were a deck of cards blown down, toppled over, by a small breeze. He felt—what was he feeling?—blinding panic coursing through his spirit and he knelt before Fez. Fez had a smug smirk playing through his stubbly features as he sat nonchalantly on his recliner._

 _Oh, how Bill hated_ him.

 _"Y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!"_

 _Fez shrugged._

 _He_ shrugged.

 _How was he so accepting of his fate? The idiot! Death was knocking on his door and all Fez could do was shrug_

 _"Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway." Bill stepped back, feeling the heat on his form; he wanted to scream cold fury. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die_.

" _Let me OUTTA HERE! Let me OUT!" He grunted as he thrust his darkly shaded hands out, pleading his power to shoot out of his fingertips. He scrutinized the small flicker of power as it faded with upmost fear, he trembled anxiously. The raw emotion pulsed through him as he quickly glanced back at Fez when he stood to his slippered feet, his old face stoic._

 _He furiously pointed a finger at Bill, "You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake." He clenched his teeth and screwed up his features, "You messed with my family." He spat._

 _Bill was on his knees, pleading for the gift of mercy to be brought to him, "You're making a mistake! I-I'll give you anything!" His large eye altered into different shapes and such as he described and dropped his offers to the man, "Money! Riches! Fame! Infinite power! YOUR OWN GALAXY! P-please!" Did his voice crack? Bill didn't care. He needed to live._

 _He began to convulse, bend and melt into odd forms and stances. He ogled Fez as he pulled back his arm, an anger brushed over his face. Bill panicked._

 _He blabbered his last hope out. It was a sign of weakness but he didn't care._

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L!_

 _My time has come to burn!_

 _I invoke the ancient power that I may return!" His eye focused on Fez while he shakily reached out to him, the burning flames danced over and around them._

" _STANLEY!" He screamed as Fez directly crunched his fist against him. A piercing sentiment swallowed him whole and his eye drank in a sudden curtain of blackness wrapping him up. The odd feeling stopped tersely and he simply floated there in the inky darkness._

He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Bill thought for a moment; a wave of relief washed over his mind as it dawned on him.

The Axolotl must've heard his… _plead_. He was safe. Bill could've smirked if he had a mouth, that is, as the realization fully fell on his nonexistent shoulders. The blackness slowly lifted and changed as if fog was vacating the area; a whiteness flowed through. It had a peaceful serenity to it, a type of purity.

Bill cringed.

"Cipher." Bill's eye darted upwards to stare at the vast creature before him, its pink form levitated calmly and his small beady eyes regarded him with pity. It shook its head as it flicked its long tail back and forth. It was silent.

Bill peered around them as the last of the blackness left, "So, Axolotl! Long time no see, huh? Never thought that deal would come in handy, if I were honest. Thought it was a waste of time, myself." He spared a laugh; a practiced laugh with balanced tease and humor. The Axolotl softly exhaled, it was a tired sigh with slight exasperation sprinkled over it like salt.

Bill's laughter died once he caught the emotion crinkling through the Axolotl's tiny eyes.

Bill rolled his own cat-like eye, "Look, I know what you're gonna say. But hey, those Mortals had it comin'! I mean—"

"Cipher, why did you create Weirdmaggedon? Speak truthfully, please." The Axolotl's voice was like thunder and hail as it boomed and struck against the emptiness of the area.

Bill scoffed dryly, "Isn't it obvious? And here I thought you had quite the intellect. Ha! I did it 'cause it was funny!" He feigned a small chuckle that brimmed with joy. The Axolotl oddly eyed him and sluggishly blinked, disbelief on its pink face. Bill quieted and looked away, his answer fell flat.

"Cipher, I warned you of the potential risks and flaws in your plan. Claiming and taking over a Dimension isn't simple. There would be consequences as proven recently." It pressed. Bill groaned at the stiff reminder.

"Yeah, yeah. But, I almost had it! I was this close!" He swerved around to stare at The Axolotl and pinched his forefinger and thumb, while leaving a small space in between. "But, of course, there were slight roadblocks along the way. Maybe if ya can give me another chance—"

The Axolotl huffed, its brows knitted, "Another chance? Cipher, you and I both know that wouldn't be happening quite so soon." It paused, mulling over its thoughts before saying, "The Concilio and I have been pondering on what to do with you lately." He thundered. Bill felt slight nervousness prickle him as his eye sparked curiously.

"Can ya…elaborate on that?"

The Axolotl mightily peered down at the Demon, "We have been considering Reformation." Bill's eye broadened briefly. "Of course, you know very well what we speak of. I believe some of your…close 'friends' have been sent there before? Hm?" It wondered. Bill didn't say anything but stared.

The Axolotl looked regretful for a touch of a moment, "I truly apologize, Cipher. But, Reformation may be the winning case for you. It's been decided. You will be sent there." Bill bounded toward it, his form glowed red though his eye penetrated alarm.

"No! No! Please! Y-you can't!" The inky blackness began to swivel in, toward him specifically. He watched it crawl onto him, consuming his vivid yellow form. He snapped his gaze up to The Axolotl whose face was adorned with true sadness.

"It is for the best, Bill."

Its words fell to deaf ears as Bill's single eye rolled up, his panic subsided as he entered the field of unconsciousness.

 **Bill Cipher: Reformation Prisoner number 7777. Reformation process commencing.**


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to the Center

**_A/N: Happy almost weekend guys! Finally, we get to sleep in!...That's what I always look forward to on most weekends, what about you guys? Haha, before we get too off topic, I finally managed to fully edit the chapter and I present it to you all! I hope you all enjoy this continuing story! And just so you all know, usually I always respond to reviews on the beginning of every new chapter so..._**

 ** _floralheartninja: Thanks! I tried my very best to cook up an idea that hasn't quite been used for Bill stories around the fandom._**

 ** _Himawari-no-Ichizoku: Ah! I'm super glad you're excited because I am too! Thank you for thinking so! And maybe it is...you'll have to wait and see. But I do agree with you on the matter of there being a few good Bill!Redeemed stories. The good ones are always such gems!_**

 ** _Fantasy Fan 223: So do I! And it does! Yeah, Bill isn't doing so...hot right now..._**

 ** _Guest: You were! And I congratulate you on being first, kind Guest. The next update is right here! Usually, updates span on the course of four to eight days just so you all know._**

 ** _Amazing-Thalia-Grace: Thank you!!_**

 ** _Melodywing: I'm so happy you love it! The next chapter is here and thanks! I thought the number 7777 seemed...ironically fitting... :)_**

 ** _Now. onto the story!_**

 _ **"Welcome, Prisoner 7777. Welcome, to the Reformation Center, as we like to call it around these parts. Now, I want you to discard any rough…reviews you've heard of this place through your uncountable years. The Reformation Center, or RC for short, is nothing but a helpful constructed structure. We simply want to help you. We want you to be safe. To be better. Many have spread rumors of how "evil" this Prison is when it truly isn't. We simply teach. And strive for the best and only the best."**_

Bill stifled an exhausted groan and bit it back as he stirred, his eyes flittered open and he stared at the vast ceiling stretching above him. Fat drops of water idly dripped and splattered down onto his face; shivers raced up and down his back and arms while he tiredly pushed himself into an awkward sitting position. He held his head in one hand and crammed his eyebrows together as he surveyed the area with half-lidded eyes, they were rimmed with dark bags.

The echoes of his last memories dribbled the surface of his mind.

The blue flames engulfing his pleading form and the desperate cry for mercy rang in his head like a bell and gong. He planted a clammy hand on his forehead, not taking into account his newly given features.

What was wrong with him? He showed weakness, vulnerability, to The Axolotl and to _Fez_. _That idiotic flesh sack._

He screwed up his face and internally snarled at the repulsive thought: _I'm not weak. I'm Bill Cipher._

 _ **"As you may or may not have noticed, you are not yourself. Or rather, you are, but…you've changed."**_

A mirror loudly sprouted up from the stone floors like plants and trees. It glinted mischievously under the candlelight of the room, signaling him forward. Bill glanced at it, his brows lifted up to his hairline at the reflected sight, his thoughts lay forgotten like distant dreams for the smallest of moments.

He had…a vessel…a _body_. An explosion of messy blond hair was at disarray on his head, his features were a deathly shade of pale and his piercing golden eyes owlishly stared back at him, a lost look gleamed in the pair. _Pair, he had two eyes._ He rose a gangly arm and dropped it, experimenting with a set of haunted breathing. He jerked his head back and forth, his heart— _heart_?!—rammed inside his chest like a cohort of horses galloping across the lands.

"N-no." His hand wrapped around his throat; it pained him to speak. He felt... _dry_ …?

He was a Human.

A _Human_.

 _ **"Yes, you have been transformed into a Human. Being altered into your most hated enemy, we've seen, helps the Reformation process a lot more. It may cost you to simply look at yourself, but it is safe to say that it will help."**_

Bill sluggishly blinked and hurriedly peered upwards at the stone walls. An odd glint resided in both his eyes as he regarded the smooth stone with a curious and suspicious cock of his head. "Who…who a-are you?" His voice was a mere whisper. What did Humans do to clear discomfort? He winced, pain brushing over his face like dust.

The disembodied voice gave a genuine laugh, it irked Bill, " _ **I am the Guide. You see, Prisoner 7777, many of the prisoners need me to guide them through this**_ _**shocking course."**_ Bill stared down at his sweaty hands and curled his fingers, a pensive look pulsed his features. The voice continued its informational ramble, " _ **I understand that you may be angry. But, I want you to understand that this is for your own good. You did much harm to the multiverse and we—"**_

"Y…you think you have the overall right t-to suspend me from my Magic a-and shape?" Bill cut in, his forehead creased. His breathing stayed leveled, though he found himself to be shaking in uncontrollable emotion.

The voice remained neutral, as if Bill's quiet interruption held no amusement, no meaning to it, " _ **You have hurt many others. It is our job to Reform you. If that means we must neutralize you then so be it."**_ It let its words float in the air between them. Bill scowled, his fists trembled precariously at the nonchalant answer.

"D-do you know who I am? I—"

The cool reply swarmed the cell as if it were a group of buzzing bees, " _ **You are Prisoner 7777."**_

Bill glowered, "N-no! I am _THE_ Bill Ci-Cipher. Can your inconsiderate programmed mind comprehend t-that--?"

 _ **"It matters not if you're Bill Cipher. Here,"**_ Bill's scowl lifted as the sharp feeling of his hair being pulled entered his system. He was roughly pushed toward the mirror by an invisible force and he whimpered, fear clogging his senses. His hair was involuntarily yanked at as nonexistent hands dug through his golden mop of hair. He was angled at a specific area and was forced to peer at a revealed spot in his scalp.

A burned number was printed in painful red letters.

 _Prisoner 7777: Bill Cipher. Reformed as Human._

It continued, _" **Here you are Prisoner 7777, a being who is on his way to Reformation.**_ " The voice gently said as Bill crashed onto the floor, the invisible hold momentarily gone. He grunted as he slammed his face against the stone floors, red drops fell from his nose as he groggily pushed himself up. The voice chuckled while he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his dull prison jumpsuit.

"I-I am not a prisoner." Bill fumed, "I a…am a being of pure energy. A being far superior than anyone in-in this dimension! I can a-annihilate all of you—"

The voice clucked its full tone, strangely resembling a disapproving parent. " _ **That personality of yours will need to be fixed. How about I present to you your very first lesson?"**_ Bill didn't speak, his face swam with suspicion as he arched an eyebrow.

"I-I am well aware there is more to t-this so called 'lesson'." He dryly commented, "I'm not s-stupid." The voice went silent as a plate of food and glass of crystal clear water materialized in front of Bill's seated form. The food released smoke, being newly made. He glanced at it, brows knitting, "W-what?"

" _ **Eat. Drink. You must be famished**_." The voice remarked.

Bill stared at it, his stomach screeched hungrily while he swallowed thickly and shook his head in denial. He wouldn't give in, he wasn't Human. No, he didn't need food.

" _ **Prisoner 7777, you will die if you don't consume the proper amount of nutrients**_." It was a simple yet cold realization. Bill looked away and into the mirror, he stared at the pale and trembling form that was him. He slammed his eyes shut and breathed an intake of breath.

The voice kept quiet as a mouse. _**"I will leave the food here. If you are to die. You simply die. It is your decision, Prisoner 7777."**_ It didn't further its conversation.

Bill glanced at the plate and licked his dry lips. He exhaled and stood on shaky legs, his bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor as he sat himself in a corner. He folded his arms and glared at the mirror opposite him, "T-that's not me." He said, the rumble of his stomach disturbed the silence of the room and shattered it like ice.

 ** _A/N: And that is a wrap! I thank you all if you are reading the story; I truly appreciate it! Remember, I don't mind reviews! Don't be afraid to leave one! Have a nice night/day! _**


	3. Chapter Two: A Week

**_A/N: Okay! Now that I am back at writing it is time to update this story! Despite it being relatively new and short, I seriously want to thank all of you for reading and supporting it! Thank you! Truly._**

 ** _floralheartninja: I understand! I'm reading a handful of fanfics and very few of them update. I'm happy I could be the person to update and bring a smile to your face! _**

**_Guest (BADWOLF1221): I do? That's a relief! I'm very glad I write little ol' Bill "perfectly"! It is suspicious. Good eye! I'll try to write as much as I can and as fast I can! In fact, I'll start the next chapter right now! *furiously types*_**

 ** _And now! Onto the story!_**

Bill stared at the ceiling, counting the drops of sewage water as they plopped noisily onto the stone flooring pooling around him. He lay on his back with his hands clasped behind his head as a makeshift cushion or pillow, he idly blinked like an owl and held in a yawn. He furrowed his brow with an involuntary loud groan, its echo startled him momentarily as his body shot up into a sitting position. His eyes darted around the cell, wide and suspicious. He sagged his shoulders; a week in the Center and he was already paranoid beyond comprehension. Almost like Pinetree. Bill shuddered at the thought.

He wrapped his slender arms around his abdomen as a rumble bubbled through it, wiping his previous thoughts away like forgotten memories. He squeezed his eyes shut and frowned, "No. C-Cipher, ya don't need f-food. You don't. Y-You can survive w-without it." He had so far, hadn't he? If he was to rack his knowledgeable mind, he could recall how feeble Humans could survive without food for weeks, some could survive eight or ten days without a drop of water. Clearly—he smirked proudly—he could beat that. He _was_ Bill Cipher.

He wasn't a Human and he didn't need food or water to begin with.

Granted, he would feel ill or sick here and there but that didn't mean anything. Bill's logic attempted to wedge itself between his stubbornness with no shown success; he tried to logic himself into surviving but he wouldn't accept what he was, what he had become.

Bill growled at the empty feeling penetrating him, he felt like vomiting despite there not being anything resting in his stomach. He sighed and slumped on the stone wall behind him, the coldness of it passed through his jumpsuit and he couldn't stop the chill from roaming through him. He stared at the dull walls all around him, an unamused sparkle crinkled in both his golden eyes.

"I'm b-bored." He said, his eyebrows lowered. How he wished he had his magic, he would've broken out of the prison on his first day, elaborately too. Instead, he was stuck in a fleshsack forced to stay in his leaky and dull cell. He bumped his head against the stone wall repeatedly, grumbling short rude words in different languages.

In front of him, a plate of warm soup suddenly materialized.

Bill eyed it and bit his dry lower lip. "I-I refuse." His voice was strong yet a small tremble was hidden in it.

The Guide's voice pounded his ears with a loud laugh, " _ **Prisoner 7777, you haven't eaten this week. I'm afraid you'll die in a few days if you keep this up."**_

Bill's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "F-Few days?" He parroted, "B-But humans c-can survive f-far longer. T-To add to that, I-I'm B—"

" _ **It matters not. You're a Human now, Prisoner 7777. And to clear your confusion, you haven't had water. Without water, Humans die much quicker.**_ " It cut through. A large glass of water popped up beside the bowl of steaming soup. Bill stared at it, troubled.

 _He wasn't Human. He wasn't_.

But he was _so_ hungry.

He clenched his fists and they altered into a ghostly shade of white. " _ **Prisoner 7777, the first step to Reformation is acceptance. Now, accept who you are and peace will be brought into you. It's simple."**_

Bill sharply glanced up at the ceiling, water dropped into his eyes. He yelped and furiously rubbed both his eyes; they were surprisingly sensitive just like when he was a Demon. "I-It's not t-that easy, y-you idiot! How w-would you feel being stripped f-from ultimate p-power and magic a-after having it f-for an uncountable amount of years? T-To no longer h-have a damn name?! To s-suddenly be your worse enemy? T-To be weak! To be…to…" Bill's anger fueled his rant though he suddenly looked away.

"To be v-vulnerable…" He mumbled.

The voice was silent before clucking its nonexistent tongue, " _ **I'm sure others would understand, Prisoner 7777."**_ A metallic bracelet clumped itself on Bill's leg and arm. He peered at it with broad yet curious eyes as a bright yellow light erupted from a small button in their corners. It produced a beep, an irritating one.

" _ **We, the Center, have decided to allow you to mingle amongst the other prisoners. Though, like the others, you will have this Tracker on you to insure your…safety…**_ " Bill cocked his head at the slightest bit of hesitation towards the end. He was about to comment on it when his eyes were blinded. He felt hot panic swirl down his throat at the sudden feeling of being blind.

 _I can't see. I can't. Nonononononono….Not again. No._

 _I don't want to die. No. Please. No._

Just as soon as it happened, sight punched through him. He stared at countless beings littered about a large lighted room, all wore the same jumpsuit.

" _ **Prisoner 7777. These are your fellow criminals**_." The voice spoke through his bracelet. Bill scrutinized his gaze onto his arm and sighed; he really didn't wish to speak to them. Normally, he would buzz with life at a party even an odd gathering like so, though he felt drained. Unlike himself.

He folded his arms across his chest and regarded the scene when a strange octopus creature slithered up to him. Goo dripped from its large and swelled head, small purple bits of it coated Bill's suit. He took a step backwards and eyed the being with disgust, "Watch i-it, bud. I don't n-need your awful s-stench on my clothes. T-This place already reeks a-anyways." The creature scoffed, its eyes red and rimmed.

"Excuse you. It's not my fault that these things smell like that."

Bill's lip tugged up in a smirk, "What're y-you anyways? I-I can't recognize it."

The octopus rolled its beady eyes, "A Polynem*." It sighed, as if tired. It looked Bill up and down and chuckled, "You're a Human, huh? Fun. Fun." Bill hotly glared at it.

"S-Shut up, w-will you?" He itched to wipe that grin off of its face.

"You new? You look fresh."

Bill stared at him weirdly, "Y-Yes" His expression brightened, "Hey, i-is there a-a possible way to—"

"Nope. No escape." It retorted.

"H-How'd you know what I-I was going t-to ask?" He couldn't help but feel peeved.

It snorted, "Freshies like you always ask. Don't worry, things get better. And soon enough you'll be fully Reformed. I've heard everything's golden once that happens." The Polynem held a dreamy look on its slimy face. Bill didn't respond as a scream cut through the air like scissors on paper, no one paid any mind to it except for Bill himself. His face formed fear as he took multiple steps backwards; he couldn't hide the fact that he was frightened. _Stupid Human body_.

"W-What...what was t-that?" Confusion sprinkled over his voice like salt over a meal.

The being laughed and laughed, "Talk about timing. That's the sound of someone being fully Reformed. Pretty cool, huh?"

Bill looked taken aback, "Y-You are _insane_. That's t-the sound of s-someone practically being m-murdered." He would know.

The Polynem had a funny look brush over his features, "What? No. Reformation isn't that. It's much more. Hey, I just noticed but why do you stutter?" It asked randomly.

Bill dodged the question and walked away from him, he shrugged off anyone who threw comments to him. "G-Guide, back to m-my cell." He murmured to his wrist. The bracelet glowed before Bill reappeared in his cell, panting and horrified. He slid down a wall and slumped on the floor; a hand ran through his mop of hair.

"R-Reformation…" He whispered, eyes calculating as he reached for his soup. He stared at it and reluctantly took a sip from it; the scream continued in his head. He wouldn't let that happen to him, no. He shut his eyes and thought. He would need to accept what he was and form a plan from there; he grinned. Yeah. That's what he was going to do. Convince the Center he was on his way to Reformation, maybe even win their trust and eacape.

He drained his soup and went for his water when the voice spoke again, " _ **I see you have begun to eat, Prisoner 7777. Excellent. You'll need your strength for your Lesson."**_ A question formed on Bill's tongue but was forgotten when a cohort of weapons suddenly landed in the cell, all pointed toward him.

 _ **"If I am correct, you found torturing and pain fun. Shall we talk about that? It'll be a Lesson and you will learn why it's not fun.**_ " There was an edge to the voice that made the hairs on Bill's neck stand on end. The hand that held his glass of water trembled violently.

 ** _A/N: *A Polynem is a cross on a Latin sentance that I looked up. It's basically an "octopus man" fun fact! _**

**_Next chapter will be coming soon! Remember reviews are lovely and appreciated! Have a nice day/night!_**


	4. Chapter Three: What Happened?

**_A/N: I'M ALIVE! *comes out of the ground like a zombie* AH! *coughs* whoo. That was hard. Anyhoo! Hi guys! It's been a while. I've been traveling an awful lot and haven't had time to go through and edit chapters but here is the newest one!! YAY!!! Am I the only one who's excited?..._**

 ** _Fantasy Fan 223: 0-0...I-I can see that you really like Bill...and so do I! So I most definitely understand where you're coming from, buddy! I think we all have a soft spot for him! :)_**

 ** _floralheartninja: I do! I'm very grateful that you all enjoy reading my silly little story and I always, always want to show how grateful I am by taking the time to talk to you guys like this!_**

 ** _PippyTheBest: Thank you for thinking so! Also, yeah...Bill...Bill's in a tight spot right now..._**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: Hey!! I love long reviews!! They're beautiful! And you got it! I was waiting for someone to guess why Bill has a stutter. As we can all see, a lot of things were taken from him when he enetered the Reformation Center, including his smooth talking. It was replaced by, as you said, "choppy speech" couldn't have said it better myself! And I won't say why that person/creature was screaming :) That was a very thoughtful look on Bill and pain. And I agree, the deepest things are the hardest to write. Also, is that from Road to Redemption? I love that fanfic! And here is the next chapter! :D _**

**_Guest: He should! But the little nacho is a stubborn guy. He would say something along the lines of, "What? I don't need help! I'm Bill Cipher! I don't need a pity party from the Pines."_**

 ** _Anyways!! Onto the stoooooory!_**

Dipper Pines was going home for the first time in years.

His soft brown eyes hungrily drunk in the quick flashes of trees–twisted and tall–passing by the bus as it sped through the rough roads. He recognized every single one and it made him smile, his lips were tugged up with the action. Despite it being three years since he had last stepped onto the firm soil of Gravity Falls, he knew the place like the back of his hand. It was home, his weird home; and he loved it. He brushed his fingers over the soft surface of the ushanka in his hands; it was old but he was fond of it.

Some would discard old objects: out with the old and in with the new, right? But he never dared do such a thing, it was monstrous to throw out precious memories. He glanced out of the window and studied the sky, the pink and orange blotches littered its surface and he sighed. One of the things he missed were the sunsets, there weren't any like this back in California.

It was bothersome, really, that their parents had refused to take them to Gravity Falls after word had gone out about their Grunkles. It had happened the year before High School, Dipper knit his brows and winced at the vivid memory lacing his brain.

" _It's not safe. Your great uncles are not safe to be around."_

 _"You won't be going anymore."_

 _"What if they pull another crazy stunt?"_

 _"What if you two are involved?"_

 _"We can't allow you kids to be with them."_

His parents' voices haunted and plagued his brain like ghosts with no end. It had been upsetting but his twin had taken it rather badly, a bit worse than himself; her clouded eyes and tears misted his mind. He looked at the head leaning on his shoulder and smiled lightly at the sight of his snoring sister, a ball of fat pinkness cuddled by her booted feet.

Dipper chuckled and scratched Waddles' ears, the pig snorted at the touch and licked his fingers. Dipper scrunched up his nose and wiped his hand on Mabel's sweater before scrutinizing his gaze at the sky again. Their parents weren't too happy with their choice to return to Gravity Falls once they had graduated but…they _were_ adults; they didn't argue from there though they would shoot concerned looks toward them when their backs were turned.

Mabel mumbled in her sleep with a crease in her brow.

Dipper placed his fist under his chin, the small starting of a beard tickled his hand.

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the worry that gnawed at his heart. The worry that things would be different once they arrived; both Dipper and Mabel had attempted to keep contact in with Gravity Falls but their parents had been strict. It was nearly impossible. He toyed with the loose strings on the hat, his mind distracted and nervous; he swallowed thickly at the thought of not knowing if their grunkles were okay. Not knowing if anyone was okay.

His sister murmured a string of words before blinking up at him through half-lidded eyes, "Are we almost-" a large yawn broke through her, "there, Dip?" She groggily sat up straight and stretched, her back popped and Dipper cringed at the sound. Mabel giggled at him as she fixed her hair.

"Please don't make that sound. It's…disturbing." He furrowed his brow, a serious glint on his face.

Mabel elbowed him, "Aw, c'mon, Dip-Dip! You battled a space demon and you find bone popping disturbing?" She scoffed, "I don't get you."

Dipper rolled his eyes skyward and leaned back in his rough seat, "I am a man that no one understands, Mabel." He said, his voice firm and dark. Mabel erupted in a fit of laughter and Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, "What's so funny?"

Mabel smiled innocently, though it betrayed the emotions pulsing her eyes, "You can try, bro, but you can't master a deep voice or whatever that was."

A frown slipped into Dipper's face like a glove, "What? I'm eighteen, Mabel. I can master-"

"No you can't." Mabel butted in with a cheeky grin dancing on her lips.

"Yes I can!"

"It'll forever be crack-tabulous!"

Dipper flushed and folded his arms over his chest, his features formed a pout and he looked away. Mabel patted his shaggy head with a small laugh, "It's okay, Dip." She leaned down to clutch Waddles into her arms and kissed the top of his head. She noted Dipper's distant expression and she nudged him gently.

"Penny for your thoughts, Broceph?"

Dipper met her eyes and bit into his lower lip, "I'm just worried, Mabes. What if…what if things are different?"

Mabel felt her expression fall, "Well," she licked her lips and scratched Waddles between his ears, "someone once told me that…things change." Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck at her words. "But, sometimes change is good, ya know? You can't think so negatively all the time, Dipper." She smiled at him, her grin toothy. "Maybe things are different, sure. But let's not be afraid of it."

Dipper's eyebrows bumped against one another as he brought the ushanka up to rest against his thick locks of hair. Mabel suddenly grabbed his arm eagerly and nodded toward the window, a modest sign passed by the bus.

" ** _Welcome to Gravity Falls_** ," a small, almost unnoticed caption below it read, " _nothing to see here, folks_."

Dipper and Mabel shared a knowing look.

They scrambled to gather their bags into their arms as the bus came to its stop. The old driver looked back at them over his crooked sunglasses, "All right. Welcome to Gravity Falls, kids." He said as the twins smiled and thanked him. They almost ran to step out of the vehicle, their feet neatly touched the grassed grounds, sounds of nature embraced them and their ears. The bus slowly turned and drove out of the woods, leaving them staring at the path they knew too well. The path that led to the Shack.

Mabel squealed and pulled on Dipper's hand, "Come on!" He laughed and followed after, Waddles oinked excitedly by their feet, sensing their enthusiasm as it dripped from them like long drops of honey.

The tall trees sprung up from the ground, signs hung on them, welcoming and directing newcomers to the Mystery Shack.

Each sign encouraged the twins to hurry their pace.

Their feet slapped the ground as they ran.

They were almost there, almost _home_.

Mabel's long curtain of brown hair flowed behind her like a cape as she sprinted.

Dipper laughed, as if he were twelve again.

They slowed down when the old shack popped into their sights, panting and joyful.

Mabel grinned, "Maybe we should've told them we were coming?" She adjusted her bag over her shoulders once they began sauntering toward the shack. Dipper considered the thought while their shoe-clad feet climbed the steps leading to the door.

"Maybe we should've. But, where's the surprise in that?" The two viewed the wooden door with eager and matching smiles. Waddles sat by their feet, expectantly looking up at them with his dark, beady eyes.

"On three," they told each other, "one, two, _three_!"

They pounded their fists against the door's surface and waited, patient yet impatient.

"All righ'! All righ'! I'm comin'!" A gruff voice barked on the opposite side.

Mabel clapped her hands, her eyes sparkled as if they were diamonds, "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle–"

The door swung open and they took a step backwards, all traces of joy gone.

Stan had greeted them. He looked older and slightly tired, his face was worn and his hair had begun to fall.

Mabel had clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent the shocked cry from escaping.

Her grunkle was in a wheelchair.

Why was her grunkle, her tough as nails grunkle in a _wheelchair?_

Stan shakily rubbed his eyes, disbelief written on him as he stared at the twins with a broad gaze, "K…kids? _Kids_!" Instantly, he grinned with joy drowning and overtaking his face.

Dipper owlishly watched him, "Grunkle Stan…" his voice was quiet, "W…why are you…what happened?"

Stan's happy façade fluttered away like leaves in the wind.

" _Grunkle Stan_ …" Mabel's voice was but a mere whisper, a horrified glint resided in her eyes.

And it broke Stan.

 ** _A/N:...I'm sorry..._**

 ** _Um...next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to review! We writers really love reading them..._**

 ** _Have a nice night/day!_**


	5. Chapter Four: The Pain

**_A/N: I was going to post this a few days back buuuut being the forgetful dork that I am; I forgot and thought that I had already done it. I have a Dory memory, guys. / but! I managed to edit it even more so...hopefully you all like it! _**

**_PippyTheBest: ...The answer as to what happened to Stan...is...something that I will not be revealing here.( Yet.) And I'm glad you liked the chapter; here is the next one and I am so sorry for the awful waits! I really truly am!_**

 ** _Fantasy Fan 223: Good assumption! I won't say if it's wrong or right yet. And poor Stanford! You don't care about him? He doesn't get a lot of love in this fandom. Poor, poor Ford. And thank you for the kind words!!_**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: Haha, Bill is amazing! I loved the show in general a lot more with him in it! He's personally one of my favorite villains. Ah, who doesn't love memes? I may be a grandma when it comes to the internet but I do like me some memes. I think  Road to Redemption just updated and I need to catch up! I'm excited to read it! And I would love to read what you wrote! You have amazing views when it comes to deep things. Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _3DPhantom: Woah! I think I squealed a little when I saw you reviewed! I am a huge fan of your writing! Haha, you should feel like a rockstar, you're amazing! And I'm honored that you're reading my lil' story! _**

**_CrimsonCow: Thank you!..._**

 ** _Vampire Tails: It makes me so happy that you love this! Thank you so much for your kind words! And you are most definitely right; Reformation isn't what we think..._**

 ** _TW: Violence ahead._**

 ** _Onto the story!_**

Bill's breath was halting and ragged and he shivered– was it fear?–he didn't like it. It was ridiculous perhaps even hilarious how an all powerful being of his status could be reduced to a trembling mortal; whose senses clogged with horror at simple things like pain. His every limb felt heavy and slow with inching exhaustion and he fought to keep his eyes open; he wanted to…sleep. Yes, sleep. And never wake up.

He dipped his quivering gaze and stared at the pool of red gathering around him, it had a disturbing level of concentration to it. With a pang, it struck him that he was bleeding, it was his; the _blood was his_.

Bill peered down at his legs and at the torn fabric of his jumpsuit, he quirked an eyebrow at the tatters it was in. His legs were red and oozed long stretches of blood, the drops plopped onto the stone floors and colored the dull slabs; he studied the cuts littered on both his legs.

The gashes were deep and painful. It looked as if a person had gathered a knife and directly stuck it in, moving it over his skin like a crayon on paper.

Bill sluggishly planted a heavy hand on them and hissed with butted brows, he instantly pulled back the hand.

He focused his stare on the back of his hand and noted the cuts adorning the skin there, they read a number: _7777_.

He clenched his tainted hands and rolled them into fists, irked at the pain and desperate for it to go away. His left eye pounded as if a drum was beating inside; he gingerly fingered the eyelid and felt the slightest bit of swelling plaguing it. He frowned and swallowed; he didn't like this, no, not at all.

Pain _was_ funny. He found it funny how the simplest of things would cause discomfort to a being; the feeling tickled him in a previous life. When he was a Demon, he laughed and giggled at the sentiment; it was amusing. But now it didn't tickle. It wasn't funny.

It… _hurt_.

And it felt _awful_.

Bill growled; he was _weak and vulnerable_.

Him? _Bill Cipher_? _Weak_?

He would've laughed and cackled till he gasped for breath if it weren't true.

He wrapped his slender arms around his stomach, groaning at the soreness pulsing his body when it came to move.

" _ **We care here, in the Reformation Center, we hurt you because we care**_." The Guide's voice filtered the cell with a calm and forsty chill; and Bill instantly snapped his head up to stare at the dull walls.

 _"C-care_?! I-I may have been a-a Demon but even I kn-know that-that what you d-did was not in the same c-category as c-caring." Bill retorted with a dry tone, his face twitched with anger.

" _ **You wouldn't be knowledgeable about caring, Prisoner 7777. That is why we teach lessons, to help you in your Reformation process. Soon, you will be a new man with a good heart**_." The voice monotoned, almost sure and hopeful.

Bill glared, "No." He punctuated.

 _ **"I am afraid that no isn't an answer-"**_

"W-well, I am afr-afraid," he mocked, "that I-I don't care. You t-think you can tr-treat me like t-this? Once I-I get my powers b-back-"

The Guide butted in, " _ **You will not**_."

Bill's brow creased, "I w-will! And when I-I do I will ob-obliterate all of y-you-"

 _ **"It seems to me that a new lesson should be taught to yo**_ u."

Bill instantly paled and scooted backwards, his heart pounded in his chest, "N-no! Pl-please! No more!" He sounded pathetic and it made him sick; but he couldn't go through what they had done. _It had_ _hurt so much_.

A smile fell on the voice, " _ **Excellent. Get some rest, we have much more planned for you, Prisoner 7777**_."

A silence drifted in the room and Bill looked down, the bleeding hadn't stopped.

He was _so_ tired.

Bill rested his head against the wall behind him and sighed deeply through his nostrils.

He briefly wondered if Death was an easier option but quickly ruled it out.

 _Ol' Skeleton face and I don't get along too well_.

Bill's eyes drooped and his head fell forward, a cut was plastered on the back of his neck.

" _Pain is not funny_." It red, blood trickled in all directions.

 _Bill eyed the weapons stretching around his cell and swallowed thickly, "What-what're you p-planning?" His voice was leveled with caution and fear and he hated how easily it showed his vulnerability. He carefully planted his glass of water beside him and furrowed his brow._

 _" **Like I said, Prisoner 7777, you will see why pain is not funny or amusing.** " Bill didn't have time to register the words before he was slammed onto the wall by an invisible force. Metallic restraints wrapped around his hands and legs. Bill tugged on them, alert and confused._

 _He stopped tugging and stared with owl-like eyes as a hooded figure materialized in the cell; it moved with a sluggish pace but a haunting aura surrounded it. Bill watched–suspicion climbed in his throat–the creature bend over near the weapons and examine them each; low and rasping breathing came out of the figure's hood._

 _" **This is Mentor number three. He helps our prisoners sort through their physical issues, in this case pain with you**." The Voice informed simply as if it were telling the weather._

 _Bill tried to move but he was pinned to the wall; he felt sweat prickle his forehead as the hooded figure clutched a knife into his cold hands. His hands were grey and his fingers were long and gangly; sickening veins popped out of them. The Mentor glided toward Bill and faced him, his mouth had heavy breath as if it were hungry for pain._

 _Bill looked at him with broad eyes;_ mouth-breather, _he thought_ _with a cringe._

 _The Guide chirped, " **Enjoy the process, Prisoner 7777."**_

 _The Mentor ran a finger around Bill's jaw and gave a genuine smile under the hood, "Such a shame." It rasped and bent down to see Bill's legs; he clucked his tongue and ripped the jumpsuit's pants open near the bottom._

 _"W-what're y-you doing?" Bill was panicked, all criticism about the Mentor fluttered from his mind._

 _The Mentor didn't answer as it rolled the knife in between his fingers before stabbing it into Bill's left leg._

 _Bill howled in pain, his face flushed as he cried out. His golden eyes glinted with unshed tears; his chest rose up and down hurriedly._

 _The Mentor didn't bother to retract the knife but instead jerked it up and down and side to side; Bill shouted at every jerk and couldn't help the tears from escaping his eyes. "S-stop! PL-PLEASE!" The Mentor pulled out the knife and glanced at the blood hugging the knife's point and edge. He giggled and licked the knife's spine, the blood stuck to his tongue like marmalade._

 _Bill looked sick and panted, "W-why?" He whispered._

 _The Mentor shrugged his bony shoulders, "You earned it." He stabbed the knife into Bill's right leg and did the similar process, but he then traced the knife over his legs and made odd shapes decorate the surface of his milky skin._

 _Bill choked back a sob, he found it hard to use his voice. His throat felt tight. He watched the Mentor grab his hand and carve something into it; Bill didn't know what he was tracing, all he knew was the pain. He tried to scream but couldn't; the Mentor chuckled at his failed attempts._

 _Bill almost lost consciousness several times but the Mentor wouldn't allow it. He would reach out and sharply slap him; forcing him to watch his work. The Mentor clutched a handful of Bill's hair and pulled his head forward, the Mentor peeked at the exposed neck and giggled delightedly. He began to write on the back of his neck, the knife tracing on the skin and Bill gasped in burning pain._

" _Pain isn't funny, let that be a lesson to you, Prisoner 7777." The Mentor waved a finger at him as he dropped the knife and backed away to stare at his finished work._

 _Bill panted and gave a weak nod. "N-no more…" he whispered with a small voice; why was he so weak?_

 _The Mentor laughed and it was a loud and confident laugh, "I doubt that. I'm sure there'll be more of this to come." He vanished and Bill's restraints disappeared as well. He dropped to the ground in a tired heap and didn't move_.

Bill's eyes snapped open, his left eye had considerable trouble as it continued to swell a bit; and he took a shuddering breath. He couldn't simply close his eyes without seeing the pain.

He whimpered.

 ** _A/N: I felt sick writing the torture scene. It was gonna be worse but I toned it down. __**

 ** _A-anyways! Next chapter will be coming soon! Don't forget to review, we writers love seeing a review! Have a nice day/night!_**


	6. Chapter Five: The Pines

**_A/N: This story is officially two months old! *blows out candles* Yay!! It's not a lot but I just thought I should celebrate... *brings out cake* Let's all celebrate!! With this semi-late update._**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: That is quite deep: "Knowledge is not wisdom. One is knowing. The other is understanding." That describes Bill pretty well! The Guide ain't fit to 'fix' Bill, I agree, they're just fighting fire with fire. They think that just because Bill thought pain to be funny, he should be beat up and scarred to learn it's not. They're going about it the wrong way, yes, the Reformation Center tends to do things...by force, which isn't too smart. And oh wow! Really? You're buddies with 3DPhantom? Tell them I said hi! And you're grammar doesn't suck, don't worry, I can understand you perfectly. And woah...that...reading...that was incredible. That was really well-thought out and, well, deep! I'll say it again, you have a talent for writing things like these._**

 ** _Vampire Tails: Haha, usually I just respond here to show my gratitude, would you like me to respond to you via PM? Also, yes, he's...traumatized to say the least..._**

 ** _Fantasy Fan 223: ...now, now, let's not be hasty! But the Guide and the Mentor were pretty darn cruel..._**

 ** _cookiebook322: I'm so glad you love it! You wouldn't be the only one who feels bad for Bill, almost everyone does, including me, haha! And no way! He's my favorite character too! #StopTheReformation I agree!_**

 ** _Now! Onto the story!_**

 _Previously._

 _Her grunkle was in a wheelchair._

 _Why was her grunkle, her tough as nails grunkle in a wheelchair?_

 _Stan shakily rubbed his eyes, disbelief written on him as he stared at the twins with a broad gaze, "K...kids? Kids!" Instantly, he grinned with joy drowning and overtaking his face._

 _Dipper owlishly watched him, "Grunkle Stan..." his voice was quiet, "W...why are you...what happened?"_

 _Stan's happy façade fluttered away like leaves in the wind._

 _"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel's voice was but a mere whisper, a horrified glint resided in her eyes._

 _And it broke Stan._

 _Now._

Stan gave a shaking sigh and gripped his glasses into one hand; he rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking suddenly exhausted. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance, their faces saying the same thing then: _when had Grunkle Stan aged so much?_ Dipper's brow furrowed and he looked down at his hiking boots, dry mud coated them and was starting to peel off, almost withering away. His mind was elsewhere as his eyes fogged, _just how much had_ _changed in the time they were gone?_ _Just how much had his friends and family changed?_ Dipper clenched his hands and gazed at Stan with a steady eye, he swallowed and pushed down his shock, "Grunkle Stan," his voice had a small tremor to it, he ignored it, "what happened?" He stared at the wheelchair.

Stan planted his thick glasses over his eyes again and rolled himself backwards, he gestured to them. "Ya better come in, kinda rude to just let ya stay out there." He ignored the question. Dipper and Mabel hesitantly strode inside, their backpacks' keys and buttons jingled with each step. Waddles clambered behind them, his ears flat on his head and a sad oink drifted up from him, as if he understood what seeing Stan like this had meant. "Can ya close the door for me, Dipper?" Stan asked the boy as he rode into the kitchen, his wheelchair squeaking.

Dipper shut the door and took a moment to look around with his sister. To study the house they had so dearly loved.

The shack in itself hadn't changed too much; recent-looking pictures adorned the walls, however, something that hadn't been there before. Several of them were of Stan and Ford on board the Stan O' War, adventuring with gleeful smiles; well, Stan wore more of an eager grin while Ford had a more quiet smile. One of the pictures, Mabel pointed out with a gasp, was of Soos and Melody in a wedding: _their wedding._

"Oh my _gosh_! Dip, we _missed_ their wedding! Look how beautiful Melody looks." Mabel whispered tearfully, her eyes wide and flooding with newfound guilt.

Dipper pushed a hand through his locks of hair, tipping Wendy's hat sideways. His brain wasn't comprehending the idea of his buddy Soos finally marrying, "God," he breathed, "we really _did_ miss a lot." He chuckled bitterly with a shake of his head. Mabel gazed at him sadly.

"We did." She murmured.

Waddles butted his head against Mabel's leg and she bent down to hoist him up into her arms, "But we'll catch up, don't worry! Then we'll make new memories!" Her tone was hopeful and positive but Dipper couldn't bring himself to agree wholeheartedly; it was as if seeing Stan's current condition had opened an empty feeling in his chest. He couldn't patch it up because he knew very well that they had missed life-changing events that they could _never_ bring back.

Dipper stared at the framed pictures, the newly taken and the old from several summers ago. His lips tugged up in a bittersweet smile when he stared at a specific one, of their last day in Gravity Falls before their parents had found out the whole ordeal with the Stan twins. He wished he could go back to that day and relive the final moments of having the people he loved being whole and healthy around him.

Dipper startled a little as Mabel's hand fell on his shoulder, "C'mon, bro-bro, I bet Grunkle Stan's waiting for us." She said quietly. Dipper blinked away the hotness warming his eyes and spared her a small nod before they both walked toward the kitchen, passing through the shack made a nostalgic feeling claw at their hearts, bits and pieces of their brief childhood in Gravity Falls pelted their minds.

"I missed this." Mabel told him and he knew what she was referring to.

He exhaled and gave a single nod, "So did I."

Mabel hugged Waddles to her chest as his beady eyes slowly began to droop, "Looks like he'll need a nap as soon as we start unpacking." She said. Dipper wasn't listening, as in that moment they had stepped into the kitchen.

Stan was seated in his wheelchair by the table, along with Ford who stood by his side, hands smartly clasped behind his back. Ford seemed to be fine but what drove Dipper's eyes to him was the large scar that dribbled down his face. It began on his forehead, went over his left eye and dropped to his chin; it looked painful and Dipper couldn't mask his wince.

Ford noticed and he laughed quietly, "It doesn't look very nice, does it? Very understandable if you recoil in horror; my own brother did." He eyed Stan who smirked.

"It does make ya look tough, Pointdexter. Look at the silver lining."

Mabel suddenly butted in, "What happened? You didn't tell us, Grunkle Stan."

Stan looked solemn all of the sudden, as if a switch had been flipped, "Ah, nothing too tragic. We were just out at sea, ya know, exploring; got in a damn storm where this... _demon_ thing attacked us. I got a pretty nasty spinal cord injury that paralyzed me from the the waist down," he glanced at his chair and motionless legs with steely eyes, "and, uh, Ford here got pretty messed up. It was a bloody, gruesome mess. The thing left him loads of scars, that's the only one you can see though." He said gruffly and Ford nodded stiffly. They both looked uncomfortable and uneasy.

It was clear that they didn't want to talk about the accident any further then that.

Mabel quickly changed the subject with a smile, "So! I hear old Soos got married?"

Stan barked a fond laugh, his ancient face warm, "He did, two years ago. Ford couldn't stop cryin'."

Ford frowned at him, "I was not crying, Stanley. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Until ya finally give in and accept the fact that you were cryin'." Stan retorted, grinning as Ford heavily sighed. "Anyways, the kid's expecting his first baby." Dipper's eyebrows rose up to his hairline and he smiled warmly at that.

"No way! That's great!" _Something else they had missed._

Mabel was close to jumping in spot, her whole body almost vibrated, "AH! A _baby_?! Ohmygosh! I _so_ wanna be the godmother! I'll be amazing! Just imagine it, Dippy! ME! A GODMOTHER! AH!" She squealed, enthusiasm practically dripping off of her.

Dipper rolled his eyes skyward, "I don't know if you're ready to be a godmother, Mabel. Let alone handle a child."

Mabel looked offended, "Pssh. I am totally godmother material. I'm super responsible, where's your faith, brother? Where's the trust?"

"I lost it the day you exploded that potato under my bed." He deadpanned.

Mabel nudged him with a giggle.

"It's comforting to know that you two haven't changed since we last saw you." Ford said with a blooming smile gracing his face, Stan agreed, relieved.

"Yeah, it really tore us apart when we heard your parents had banned you from makin' contact with us." For the first time, Stan looked directly at them, his eyes lined with concern, "You two doin' all right?"

Dipper and Mabel were silent for a moment before nodding reassuringly, "We're good. Just a little shaken at what's changed." Dipper confessed with a small, involuntarily shrug.

Stan suddenly brightened up, "Speakin' of change, I gotta show you squirts somethin', c'mon!" Stan swiveled around and rolled out of the kitchen, Mabel followed closely behind, already beginning to chat and gesture widely.

Dipper fixed his backpack and made a movement to chase after them, "Dipper, may I speak with you?" He looked back at Ford who had his arms neatly folded, he swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What's up, Grunkle Ford?" He tried to look cool.

"Have—have you been doing well?" He stuttered, as if anxious.

Dipper blinked, surprise falling over his face like a shadow; Ford wasn't one to ask of someone's well being. "What? Uh, y-yeah. It's been hard not knowing how any of you were doing, but…we've been okay." He looked down, uncomfortable at being left alone with Ford. If he were younger, he would've been eager to be in the same room as the Author yet…it felt odd today. Dipper scrunched up his brow.

Ford glanced out of the window, the sky had begun to take a dark shade as clouds swirled in.

"Do you have any plans for your future, Dipper?" He wondered, the question remained afloat in the air.

Dipper peered up at him, though Ford wasn't looking back, "Uh, yeah. Well, Mabel and I kind of want to become these paranormal investigators. You know, explore the world like you two, together."

A smile slipped into Ford's voice, "Ha, that's a marvelous idea. It's good to have your twin by your side, not all of us had that growing up." His tone softened towards the end, it was quiet.

Dipper shuffled uneasily on his feet.

Thunder suddenly boomed outside.

"Isn't it peculiar?" Ford spoke out.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Isn't it peculiar how the weather's been altering as of late? If I didn't know any better, I would say there's some suspicious activity occurring at the moment." Ford scratched his chin, briefly fingering his scar.

Dipper hummed as he came up beside him to study the window; rain had begun to pelt the ground with a violent force. "That _is_ weird. It wasn't like this when we first showed up at the door."

They stayed in silence, foreheads puckered in curiosity.

"Well," Ford broke it, "let's go see Stanley and get you and your sister settled in, hm?" He clapped a worn hand on Dipper's shoulder and advanced toward the kitchen's exit.

Dipper looked outside again, lighting ripped the skies. He couldn't shake off the ominous feeling resting in his stomach like rocks, "Quit being paranoid, Dipper." He chastised himself and followed after Ford, the thunder rumbled overhead.

 ** _A/N: They have reunited! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We writers love reading reviews, don't forget to leave one! Have a nice day/night!_**


	7. Chapter Six: Reflection

**_A/N: THIS UPDATE IS ACTUALLY ON TIME! It's snowing in the desert! It's a miracle! Wooooooo! No one else excited? No...just me? Okay..._**

 ** _floralheartninja: You're not a wimp! If anything, I'm the wimp. Little fact you should all know about me guys! I'm a lil' dorky wimp. But, in all seriousness, have a virtual hug buddy. And a cookie! _**

**_BADWOLF1221: Yay!! I love storms, too! Something about them sooths me! And, yeah! Bill's got too many issues and the Reformation itself, the way it's being done, isn't really helping, per se. Fourteen? You're a pretty smart kid! And of course it won't change anything! And you can PM me whenever you want! I'm always up for a conversation!_**

 ** _Vampire Tails: Indeed it does! It makes me happy to hear you love my descriptions! Thank you so much for your kinds words! And missing things does hurt indeed, it's a very bitter and gut-wretching thing. The demon thing...may be touched on later. Maybe not... Also good guess! Yay! Good to know my characterizations are spot on! Thank you, bud!_**

 ** _PippyTheBest: I'm glad you liked it! The change in weather IS suspicious, as pointed out by Ford himself._**

 ** _Fantasy Fan 223: It's okay! My emails sometimes glitch out, it's weird stuff. I agree, technology these days...jeez. Soos and Melody ARE having a family and the idea of twin girls is so cute, ohmygosh! _**

**_supersonicninja1 (c4-c5): I think we all have a small soft spot for angst...'cause I do...And OHGOSH! You stayed up at 2:57 to finish reading? This genuinely made me smile but I do hope you got your sleep later! Sleep is important. Those are my wise words for today._**

 ** _3DPhantom: Good guess! And interesting theory! Bill could use some saving now, haha. He isn't doing too hot at the moment to say the least, someone must save the poor lil' nacho. Thank you!! Yay! I'll love to chat to ya! You seem like an awesome person and you're a very talented writer so...the idea of being buddies did seem pretty cool to me. I sound kinda dorky but it's true *small shrug* but thank you so much for reading...buddy!_**

 ** _And now! Onto the chapter!_**

 **TW: Slight violence ahead.**

 _Bill laughed, delighted, as his eye followed the young man hurrying through his nightmare's land; the dry grass hit against his pants and legs. He stumbled over his own two feet and panted with sweat dropping from his brow in long, sticky drips. Bill could see the hot fear clouding his eyes and it made him happy and enthusiastic. There was something about seeing someone drowned by their own fear and panic that earned him genuine pleasure; it was silly how emotions of all things could make the most brilliant of minds stupid and slow. It was almost funny. Bill grabbed his hat and idly dusted it off, pinching invisible specks of dirt and flinging them away with a smirk crossing his singular eye._

" _Ya know, Fordsy, if you were to stop and think I bet you could find a way to escape." He planted his hat on his top and studied his nonexistent nails_. _The man didn't stop at his echoing words, the large and impossible to describe monster Bill had sent after him was right at his heels; blood rimmed its many eyes and coated the dry grass underneath them._

 _Bill feigned sadness at the lack of response from the man, "Aw, c'mon, Sixer! You're makin' this boring! When my friends and I start to party in your dimension you gotta be ready for stuff like this!" He thrust a hand out toward the monster in a lighthearted gesture. "I don't want ya to ruin anything!" He waggled a finger at him, giggling as the man tripped and hurriedly rolled away from the advancing creature. He dodged the ball of acid it spat at him and gulped a lump in his throat when he crawled under a grounded and wrecked ship._

 _The monster ran past him._

 _He let out a sigh of relief that irked Bill._

 _"That's not very fair, Sixer!" He told him, his voice booming, "How're you gonna be prepared when the intergalactic criminals that I call my friends take over and start playing with ya? I'm doing ya a favor and preparing you for the what's coming!"_

 _The man glared at the pet name given to him and peeked out a little to scowl at the demon, "You are not going to take over, I'll make sure of it, Cipher!"_

 _Bill rolled his eye skyward, "Yadda, yadda, yadda. You can try and be as heroic as ya want but at the end of the day, it's just a cute lil' act." He saw the man glower but quickly hide when the monster came speeding past him again, looking as hungry as a creature of its size could. Bill eyed his monstrous buddy,_ _"HEY! Try lookin' underneath stuff, I bet he's hiding." The monster paused and began to do just that, stupidly laughing under its breath._

 _The man cursed, "Damn you, Cipher,"_ _and slowly slithered out of the ship's underside._

 _He yelped as his hand scraped past a sharp piece of wood sticking out of the ship, it drew blood and he hissed with a furrowed brow. He suddenly looked up, aware of how loud he had been. The monster had stopped looking under objects and growled softly as its eyes landed on him. Bill laughed and clapped his hands, "There he is! Couldn't hide forever, Sixer!" The man began sprinting again, his wounded hand swung by his side._

 _Bill watched and leaned back in the air, his eye stretched and crinkled in amusement_.

Bill jerked awake, bolting upright as the Guide's chilling voice pelted the cell.

" _ **Good morning, Prisoner 7777. I hope you slept well, we have much planned for you toda**_ y." Bill squinted as a mirror sprouted up from the grounds like a plant of some kind, ancient engravings were carved on its top and bottom. Bill quirked an eyebrow and slowly brought himself to his feet, he hissed as the weight failed his left leg, having been injured last night by the Mentor's latest Lesson. He shifted his weight to his right leg and stared at his reflection shining through the mirror.

Fury tightened his throat; he looked absolutely _pitiful_. His vessel was bloody and bruised, his left eye was completely swollen and a cut was vividly open over his eyebrows that stretched across his forehead. Dry blood traced his lips and nostrils from previous Lessons with various Mentors. His hands trembled and rolled into fists, _oh how he ached for freedom_. For an escape; an escape from these dull walls that trapped him and his powers. He knew they were still there, they had to be. He had several theories as to why they weren't working, one of them being his location and the other his current shape.

He needed to escape. He wanted to be free and once he was, he would obliterate everyone and everything in his way.

A grin slipped over his face.

"So, what's w-with the m-mirror?" He asked.

The Guide chuckled at his casual tone, " _ **Oh, you will see. It is apart of your Lesson today**_." Confusion fell over Bill's eyes like a pair of sunglasses, " _ **To our understanding, you found misery and fear to bring pleasure to you? That's rather sick. This mirror is designed to teach you why fear or misery isn't a favorable feeling**_." Bill glanced back at the mirror as he limped towards it, his eyebrows knit curiously and suspiciously. For a moment he could've sworn he saw his reflection wink back at him.

Bill rubbed his chin as a sudden idea struck him, _demons use mirrors as gateways to other dimensions…_

He tried to cover up the bite of hope that showed on his battered features, "How's a m-mirror supposed t-to educate me o-on that, Guidey?" He attempted to keep his voice cool and leveled. Centuries of making deals had taught him how yet having a Human body put those years into the garbage. Human bodies easily showed emotion; he truly hated that.

The Guide's response was smooth and vague, " _ **You will see. Now, I will leave you to it, Prisoner 7777. Goodbye**_." The cell went deadly silent, so silent Bill could almost hear his thoughts dribbling on his mind.

"I-Idiot," he murmured as he gently touched the blood on his forehead, "it doesn't e-even realize it left m-me a p-possible way to e-escape." He planted his bloody finger on the mirror's surface and thought on what to trace. "Who should I-I call? Let's s-see…hmm." He tapped his chin with his free hand and considered deeply who could possibly help him in his escape.

 _My pals from the Nightmare Realm could spare a hand or two… or sixteen._

He smirked and concentrated on the dimension, focusing on its location and who he wanted to reach, he steadily began to trace a message for them when his mirror's reflection grinned sickeningly and literally pulled him in. It all happened so fast, Bill groaned as he landed on a hard, sharp ground; he rolled over on his back and sat up with a grunt. The fall hadn't been kind to his wounds.

He surveyed his surroundings and blinked sluggishly. He was aware he had been pulled inside the mirror, somehow, but everything looked to be the same. His cell was, for lack of a better word, normal. He shakily stood up with a wince adorning his grubby pale face and stared at the dried blood stuck on the cell's stone ground.

 _Even that's the same. I must be in a Mirror World of some kind._

He rolled his non-injured eye at his thoughts, _that's obvious, isn't it, Cipher? The reflection_ did _pull you in._ _Though, I expected a more twisted version of my cell for a Mirror World..._

"How r-rude of m-my reflection to pull m-me in." He muttered under his breath and stopped suddenly when he saw himself standing across from him, leaning on one of the cell's stone walls. He wore a large, cocky grin and a well-maintained golden tux, he tipped his top hat at him. Bill narrowed his eyes suddenly and cocked his head to one side, studying the Mirror-Bill with an obvious envy. _This version of me actually looks presentable! Does everyone but me get to look presentable and clean? Damn it._

Bill sighed and folded his arms over his chest, hiding the sudden flash of pain that trapped his eyes at moving his bruised arms, "Oookay, M-Mirror Me, what're y-you up t-to?"

Mirror-Bill lifted his shoulders in a small shrug, "Not much, what're you up to?"

"N-Nothing," Bill started slowly, "I just got here a-and speaking o-of just of that, w-why'd you pull me in? I w-was kinda in the middle o-of something important." He glared at himself and Mirror-Bill looked down at his hands, suddenly finding them interesting. Bill waited, knowing his reflection was taking his sweet time on purpose.

"You'll see in a moment," he brought out a pocket watch and snapped it shut after seeing the time, "and that moment is right now! Toodles, me!" He winked at Bill and leaned on his cane, a knowing smirk etched his lips creepily, "Have fun." He whispered before gracefully vanishing from the cell. Bill stared at the spot he was in and turned around when a sudden close of a door rang in his ears.

The cell had voluntarily altered into the room from Fez's mindscape.

 _The room where he had almost died._

He suddenly felt something claw his heart and tighten his chest, making his breath short and quick.

He ran to the door, his left leg almost gave up on him. He fumbled for the doorknob and attempted to wretch it open, "C'mon, c-c'mon! Open, y-you stupid l-little piece o-of—"

"Ya can't escape, Cipher."

Bill froze. He knew that voice and he loathed it. He jerked his head back and peered at Fez who sat nonchalantly on his worn recliner, "W-what?" He sounded pathetic but it was the first thing his mouth had said.

Fez barked a rough laugh and crossed his legs, "I said ya can't escape. Funny, ain't it?"

Bill didn't answer but stared, his heart quickened inside his chest.

"Funny how you're gonna have to experience this twice." Fez chuckled as blue flames began to lick the walls, warming the room itself. Bill shook his head, mouthing the word _no_ endlessly. He didn't want to experience this, not again, _not ever_. The fire crawled up his long legs and sank deep into his skin, he screamed and felt as if his flesh was being burned off. He trembled but was suddenly pulled toward the recliner by Fez who had gotten to his feet.

He clutched his jumpsuit's collar and scowled at him with a deathly look, his eyes bored into Bill's beaten face. "Looks to me that you still got a working eye, Cipher." He chuckled darkly, "Let me fix that for ya." Bill didn't know what happened next but he was suddenly consumed by an inhuman scream as the feeling of his eye being gruesomely ripped out punched him. He felt like vomiting and sobbing but he did neither.

He weakly clawed at Fez as he kept yelling and screaming in awful, hot, swallowing pain.

He was thrown down onto the floor like a rag doll and remained there for some time, how long he did not know. He fingered his eye socket and was relieved to feel both his eyes there, "T-Thank t-the demons…" He slurred.

Eventually, he painfully sat up and looked around the cell and the mirror. He stood and limped towards it only to yell in horror as the room shifted to look similarly like a two-dimensional world.

"My—my...my home d-dimension…?" Bill was stunned and felt a wild panic burn down his throat.

 _Why was he here again? He couldn't be here again. No, no, no, no, no. He couldn't be trapped in a flat world. He didn't belong here._

His breathing was ragged as he slammed his eyes shut and opened them again to see the cell again. His normal, ugly cell. What kind of joke was the Guide pulling?

Recomposing himself, he turned toward the mirror and traced his bloody finger over the surface but yelped as blue fire erupted from the ground and enveloped him in a burning embrace.

"AH! _S-_ _STOP IT_!" Fear of that room, of Fez, of the fire crushing his pleading form made it impossible for him to breathe.

With a trembling limb he wrote out the words, " ** _Help me…please…_** " on the mirror before the fire hugged him whole.

He screamed and suddenly felt as if someone had pushed him. He felt himself heavily landing on solid ground.

His chest rose up and down, alarmingly quick and he took violent gasps for air. Sweat draped his forehead and stung his cut as he cracked his eyes open and shifted his head to the side.

The mirror's message glimmered a blood red before vanishing.

The mirror sunk down into the ground, returning to where it had come from, just in time.

Bill sighed weakly, _I hope it works_.

Bill grunted and sat up, he looked down at himself, checking for burns from the fire but saw nothing. He breathed out, rubbing his face, he was drained.

 ** _A/N: I have a few headcannons about Bill's home dimension and why he burned it, does anyone have headcannons about it? Or did I just read too much into that?...I tend to do that. Anyhoo! Enough about the boring old author! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, we writers love reading them! We treasure every single one! Have a nice night/day!_**


	8. Chapter Seven: Weird

**_A/N: So I recently just got back from the beach and because of my overly pale complexion I squirt almost a whole bottle of sunscreen on my body but I somehow still got really burned. I'm confused as to how this can even happen but I guess that's just life, one second you're happy and pale amd the next you're in pain and red... *shrugs* Anyhoo! This chapter isn't too late! YAY!_**

 ** _3DPhantom: I wonder what makes you say that...And yay! Also, thank you! It makes me so happy knowing people actually enjoy my silly story! (I have no idea why I call it silly when half of the chapters feature someone getting tortured... _)_**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: They really do! Storms in general are just lovely, I wish it would rain a bit more over here though, haha. Oooh, that's such a cool metaphor! I haven't heard it before. And who knows what may happen to Bill himself...I have not read "Flat Dreams" but I may check it out! My reading list just keeps piling up! And okay, I'll make sure to PM you through there! _**

**_Fantasy Fan 223: Very intriguing headcannon! And I hope so too! I really want to learn more about Bill! Don't die! *gives chocolate* survive!_**

 ** _TheFalls: Of course I will! In fact, the next chapter is here!_**

 ** _TheSinicanEmpire: Very, very good theories there! The Guide is stupid for leaving the mirror there but maybe it was on purpose? Or maybe it wasn't and they totally forgot that demons could use mirrors to communicate with the outside world. Yeah! I don't think Bill actually killed anyone in Weirdmaggedon? His hands are clean from that. And I agree, no one really deserves torture or to some stretch, death. No one deserves that even the most evil of people. I believe that personally. But yeah, haha, it just makes my story all the more angsty. Don't apologize! I LOVE long reviews! Don't be afraid to leave them! Hope you stick around for more of the story!_**

 ** _Vampire Tails: I wonder why people are getting that idea? He clearly sent it to his friends!...Thank you for your kind words once again! Ooh! More to read! I'm never going to get bored, heh. The RC is definitely taking it too far._**

 ** _And now! Onto the story!_**

 _God, how he hated these visits. He was tired and paranoid; sleep wasn't on his schedule as a regular doing; he was scared of it, if he were blunt. But when he did sleep, on those rare occurrences, the watchful eye and mocking laughter would greet him like an unwelcome friend-turned-annoyance. Ford offered a whimper mixed in a pant as sweat dribbled down the side of his head; he paused his footing and skimmed the swaying grass around him. He surveyed the area, seemingly having have lost Bill and his maniac pet monster. He bent over, hands over knees, and took long gulps of refreshing air. He knit his eyebrows and thought for a moment; straining his ears and listening closely._

 _He stood straight and narrowed his eyes, fixing his glasses he took notice of something in the distance; something large bobbing up and down and running towards him hurriedly._

 _Ford took a quick step backwards, already dreading the sprint coming his way; he wasn't exactly favorable of anything athletic. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and secure his shack but he couldn't; he was sure it was Cipher's doing. He was positive that Cipher wanted to torture him as much as possible and as long as possible before he woke up, horrified. He clawed at his mop of brown hair and took off running; the beast on his heels with ooze dropping from it; it had somehow teleported towards him to shorten their distance, cutting Ford's break time._

 _"Ya know, Fordsy, if you were to stop and think I bet you could find a way to escape." The shrill voice pounded his ears and he winced. Up ahead, Bill Cipher floated with his eye closed in amusement, he held a glass of wine in one hand and gently swirled the contents like the gentleman Ford stupidly thought him to be once upon a time._

 _Ford ignored him and his taunting words and kept his fast stride. A beat passed with only the monster giggling idiotically behind him before Bill sighed, "Aw, c'mon, Sixer!" His tone was heartbroken and tragic, "When my friends and I start to party in this dimension you gotta be ready for stuff like this!" He made a movement to gesture toward the bloody beast with his free hand, "I don't want ya to ruin things!" He giggled when Ford tripped over his own two feet and crashed hard on the ground, grunting._

 _He had been too distracted, he couldn't afford that to happen. He dodged a scorching ball of acid the...thing spat at him and rolled under a wrecked and grounded ship. He saw the words, "Stan O' War" etched into the side of it and quickly looked away, gulping a big lump in his throat as the monster sped past him; not seeing him just yet._

 _He sighed, relieved, and heard Bill audibly pout. "That's not very fair, Sixer!" His sharp voice rang, "How're you going to be prepared when the intergalactic criminals I call my friends take over and start playing with ya? I'm doing ya a favor and preparing you for what's coming!" He boomed irritatingly. Ford scowled at the ground and took a cautious peek at Bill, his face firm._

 _"You're not going to take over, I'll make sure of it, Bill!" He crawled back inside when the beast ran past him for a second round._

 _Bill sounded bored for a moment, "Yadda, yadda, yadda. You can try and be as heroic as ya want but at the end of the day it's all just a cute lil' act." Ford glowered but remained hidden as the monster kept sprinting past him; too closely for his comfort and looking as hungry as he could. Thirsty for blood. He cringed visibly when Bill spoke to it with a malicious smile on his voice, "HEY! Try lookin' underneath stuff! I bet he's hiding, just a hint, buddy!" The monster laughed stupidly._

 _Ford cursed, "Damn you, Cipher," and slithered out of the ship's bottom. He cried out as his left hand scraped past a loose piece of wood sticking out of the boat's frame; he nursed his hand as blood was drawn from it and only just realized how loud he had carelessly been. He looked up and glanced at the beast whose eyes had landed on him; it giggled. Ford stepped away and ran, his injured hand swinging lifelessly by his side, the blood hadn't dropped from his hand but instead remained attached to it; he didn't pay any mind to it._

 _"There he is! Couldn't hide forever!" Bill cackled and clapped his hands joyfully._

 _Ford stumbled suddenly and gripped his head tightly, the image of a blond man laying in a pool of his own blood struck him like a rock._

 _A hoarse voice whispered eerily in his ear and all went black around him. He was engulfed by the darkness as if it were a force, " **icwbrc od tfc trgbnekc mbn fc gs iblj**."*_

In Gravity Falls, stars and a moon adorned the black sky. Ford among several other people gasped and bolted upright, their faces pale and sweaty. The back of all their hands glowed a soft red as an eye traced over their skin, appearing vividly. It vanished into nothingness after a moment.

They all remembered nothing of the dream.

ooooooo

Dipper lazily flipped a page from his book and read along peacefully, his face set in a small, calm smile. Mabel constantly suggested he read other books but he _enjoyed_ his precious mystery novels. They always left him guessing until the very last page; they were a genuine joy to read and, not to mention, the only source of mystery he had back in Piedmont when their parents had banned any trips to Gravity Falls. He frowned, the edges of his mouth dropped.

 _You go through one deadly apocalypse and several life or death situations and suddenly your parents are paranoid_ , Dipper shook his head and flipped another page. Waddles snorted by his bedside, his beady eyes steadily trained on him only. Dipper peered down at him from the top of his reading glasses and arched an eyebrow, suspicious, "What is it? Didn't Mabel feed you?" He noticed how the pig was gazing at his book with interest and Dipper hugged it to his chest.

"No! Nu-uh! I remember last time I let you too close to my books. You ate them all! It's insane how much you can eat without getting physically sick…" Dipper murmured as Waddles just gave up on him, almost knowing Dipper wasn't to budge, and curled up on his small blanket bed Mabel had professionally and kindly crafted for him.

Dipper sighed and returned to his reading when the room's wooden, old door was slammed open.

Dipper yelped and dropped his book out of shock, his heart beat rapidly in his chest and he clapped a hand over it.

Mabel stood there in her bathrobe, her hair fell over her shoulders in wet strands, "DIPPER!" Her face was wild.

Dipper sat up properly and simply glared at her, "What the _hell_ , Mabel? You don't just barge in like that! You could've broken down the door and I'm sure Stan wouldn't pay for a repair—" He was cut off as Mabel bounded up to him and planted both her wet hands on his shoulders. He looked annoyed as the water from her shower soaked into his shirt; he stared at her weirdly and cried out, startled, when she shook him back and forth, " _Maaabel_! _Stooop_!"

"DIPPER! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM!" Dipper obviously struggled to detach himself from her iron grip and massaged his aching shoulders once he was free from her.

He winced at her loud yell, "Mabes, a lot of stuff can happen in the bathroom. Stuff that I rather not know about and stuff that you should really keep to yourself." He made to grab his book but Mabel forcefully clutched his arm—he winced, she clearly didn't know her strenght— and instead pulled him up to his socked feet. He glanced at her questioningly with his eyebrows lifted, "What? Mabel—"

"NO TIME! IT COULD BE GONE BY NOW! COME ON!" She then literally proceeded to drag him out of their room, Dipper protesting behind her all the way as he weakly attempted to pry her fingers off of his arm. How was she stronger than him? He always found himself asking that question; he _was_ taller wasn't he supposed to be stronger, too?

She directly steered him into the bathroom and made him gaze at the foggy mirror. "LOOK!" She breathed.

Dipper peered into the mirror and gasped, his eyes broadned.

There, a message written in red was splattered on the mirror's surface. The lettering was shaky as if whoever had written it was weak and struggling to form simple words.

Dipper squinted and studied the red words—he was sure it was blood but didn't wish to comment on it— "It's backwards." He said curiously with a tilt of his head.

Mabel turned to him with an idea, "Should I get a notebook? Maybe it'll be easier to read if we write it down?"

Dipper declined and waved a hand, "No, no. It's not too hard to translate…" His forehead puckered as he decoded the words in his mind, "Help me…please…?" He read out loud, quizzically.

His sister gasped beside him and clapped a hand to her mouth, "Dip," she began slowly, "who sent it?"

He shrugged unsurely, "Don't know. It doesn't exactly say who…I'm sure it was a demon of some kind though…" He rubbed his chin, his palm tickled with the stubble growing on it.

Mabel blinked and took a step backwards at the mention of a demon, "Are you sure?" She was wary for reasons Dipper understood. Each time the word demon was mentioned, he could hear the sickeningly happy voice saying, " _Eenie, meenie, miney—YOU!"_ Dipper bit his lip and his eye twitched a bit.

He cleared his throat, "Well, demons do apparently use mirrors to communicate with outside worlds." He explained and took his glasses off, hanging them on his shirt collar.

Mabel was quiet, "Maybe this demon isn't bad? I mean, it's asking for _help_." She pointed to the red words as if trying to prove something, "It even said ' _please_ '! How many demons do that?"

Dipper looked unamused, "Mabel, demons by definition literally mean an evil spirit or the devil itself. I'm sure they're bad by nature." He studied the writing; it was odd that it was attempting to talk to them, it even sounded… _desperate_ when he read it internally. He furrowed his brow, confusion crawling over his eyes.

"…maybe we should help it…" Mabel muttered.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck; the logical side of him didn't want to mess with something as ominous and suspicious as a bloody message written on a mirror. The other part of him, the part of him that ached taking risks and going on mysterious adventures howled longingly. He clenched his fist and reluctantly let out a small breath, "Maybe we should."

Mabel brightened a little, happy that they were to help…even if the being in need was possibly a demon. A frown crossed her lips and tugged at them, "But how're we gonna know who to help? It didn't send its name with the message. It's like an anonymous gift!" Dipper rolled his eyes at the comparison but smiled, an idea flowing through his expression.

"I think I know how. We have to dig through some of my books though, maybe even pay the town's library a visit." They both stared at the message with identical and ready smiles.

ooooooo

Ford scribbled small notes on his notebook as he surveyed the weather outside. Heavy snow had suddenly begun to drift down from the heavens and coated the once soggy grounds with white. "This is beyond peculiar. It's almost as if something has been meddled with, causing things like the weather to become unbalanced…" He wrote hurriedly, his slanted handwriting covered the white pages.

The sound of a wheelchair squeaking made his head snap up. He stood up instantly, his chair squealing as it was pushed backwards, "Stanley, do you need help—?"

Stan shook his head, no, as he rode towards the fridge, "Nah, I'm all righ'." He nonchalantly opened the door and grabbed a pitt cola, the coolness of the can chilled his hand. He glanced over at Ford and his concerned expression, "I'm fine, Pointdexter, really. What're you up to?" He changed the subject to stop his brother from worrying about him; he knew he meant well, he knew he just wanted to make up for their lost time but at times he had to press the fact that he was _fine._ Stan carelessly shut the fridge's door and made his way toward the table.

Ford blinked and cleared his throat, drawing his attention down to his notes and he fixed his thick glasses, "Just doing some observations. This climate change is rather psychotic! Snow in June? This isn't some silly cartoon where illogical occurrences like so happen!" Stan snorted in humor and cracked opened his soda, taking a swig of it.

"That's what I thought but we go through weird crap all the time." He smirked.

Ford hummed his agreement, "Yes, but I fear that all of this," he thrust a hand out, gesturing to the window, "may be an odd beginning to something deadly."

Stan blinked owlishly and drunk deeply from his can. "Huh."

He and his brother both gazed, suspicious, at the falling snow.

It was silent.

 ** _A/N: *A coded message? Whaaaaaaat?_**

 ** _Some of your guys' theories were really on point and it scares me...are you guys psychic? 0-0 A-anyways! I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter, don't forget to review! We writers deeply love them! Have a nice day/night and enjoy the solar eclipse tomorrow for you people over here in North America! I'm getting a super creepy feeling about it but I'm just weird so *shrugs* haha._**


	9. Chapter Eight: More Snow and a Board

**_A/N : Unexpected update attack! What's this? The author is alive? She's just been busy guys! I mean, I've been busy, I shouldn't talk in third person. People who talk in third person shouldn't be trusted! Little note of advice from lil' ol' me._**

 ** _PippyTheBest: They did indeed! And Ford was breaking the fourth wall a bit there; if only he knew that he was in a cartoon. Thank you! And yes, snow in June can't be good..._**

 ** _TheSinicanEmpire: You may not be psychic but you're really good at predicting possible outcomes! And it's nice to meet a fellow writer! Starting stories is always one of the trickiest parts of writing, you gotta do it just right! Oh? You stay up longer, huh? Uh. I-I mean... I heard nothing! And I wouldn't mind talking! After all... Strangers are just friends we haven't met~_**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: Oh no! I hope you're not sick anymore, buddy! It does sound like Bill... *frowns* And I don't know if they're connected! I can't really say anything on that matter. And I suppose Bill wrote it in English because it's the universal language, anyone can understand it. He didn't want his help message to be too complicated and risk not being saved. I'm glad you liked it!_**

 ** _3DPhantom: Probably not? I mean...it could be possible that you're psychic. Anthyding can hadplen! 0-0...I...I am so sorry I made you suffer like that...the code was supposed to be something fun left in there not a monstrosity that caused you depression! And the code itself was made in a ceaser cipher website, I believe it's a Keyword Cipher. Again, I am super sorry for making you suffer through the decoding! Forgive me!_**

 ** _And now...onto the story! The long-awaited update is here!_**

The snow softly fell from the heavens, the grounds were pale and wet, the wind was a creepy whisper. Dipper's breath was fog and he zipped up his sweater, burying his hands deep inside his pockets. Mabel lagged behind him, struggling to keep Waddles inside her sweater; Dipper had advised her on keeping him in the shack but she had refused. The pig was getting older and it frightened him when Mabel wasn't around, sending him into a loud panic— the only option was to bring him along. Dipper's steps crunched over the snow and it was somehow lulling; _crunch, crunch, crunch_. The streets around them were adorned with diffrent sized footsteps of people long gone on their business, of people telling their own story.

The testing tubes rattled in his messenger bag by his hip, worn from adventures. The testing tubes were filled with samples of the blood that had adorned the bathroom mirror the previous day; he and Mabel had scraped off as much as they could and cleaned up the rest. They didn't need their great-uncles knowing at the moment, it was the last thing they needed. Dipper furrowed his brow, they _had_ considered asking Stan and Ford for help but Dipper had a feeling they were dealing with a possible demon in this case. Stan and Ford weren't fans of demons, to say the least.

Neither was he or Mabel but the demon or creature or whatever it was needed their help.

Dipper was reluctant about this, to say the least. A seperate part of him was excited to go into the paranormal head on once again; he sighed and watched his breath turn into steam.

"Isn't this weather crazy, Dip? It's like winter in summer!" Mabel chirped beside him, "It's s'winter!"*

Dipper snorted, "Grunkle Ford _did_ mention that the weather was acting oddly lately." He shrugged and peered up at the skies, eyebrow arched. He blew a raspberry as snow drifted inside his slightly open mouth, his nose scrunched up and Mabel giggled. He playfully glared at her and she stuck out her tongue at him in a childish response.

Dipper cleared his throat, "Anyways, I've been thinking—"

"That's never good." Mabel cheekily said.

Dipper ignored her, "What if this weather phenomenon is somehow connected to this?" He dug through his bag and clutched the testing tubes. He waved them in front of his sister's eyes.

Mabel stared at them for a moment and then at the fat clouds above them, "How?" She asked him, confusion on her face.

Dipper paused and fingered the testing tubes, the red inside them glared back at him. His brow puckered in thought, "I just thought of it, I mean…it's just weird that all of this is happening at once…"

Mabel laughed a bit, "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Broceph. Where everything is weird."

Dipper smiled weakly and tucked the tubes back inside his bag. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, it's probably just a coincidence that a demon of all things is possibly contacting us while the weather is spinning out of whack in the real world in ways we didn't think were feasible." He blinked and shared a look with Mabel who looked uncomfortable suddenly.

"When you put it like that…it _does_ sound weird…" Mabel grabbed a strand of her hair and instinctively chewed on it.

Dipper lowered her hand and reassuringly smiled at her, "You shouldn't worry, that's my job," he teased, "and whatever's happening, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Mabel's lips curled in a grin as she brought her fist up, "Mystery Twins?"

Dipper shook his head and bumped his own fist with hers, "Mystery Twins."

They kept walking until arriving at a large, wooden building draped in snow, "The Gravity Falls Library," Dipper breathed, reading the sign clinging to the building; it squeaked in the wind. Mabel climbed up the steps and pushed open the heavy door, holding it open for Dipper. The two ventured in and the door shut behind them, an echo boomed in the library despite it being relatively small.

Dipper handed his bag over to Mabel and popped his knuckles, pretending it didn't hurt him, "All right, you go sit over there and keep the tubes safe. I'll go look for the book that I'm sure will help us." Mabel saluted him and plopped herself down in a beanbag near a table. Waddles' pink head popped out from her sweater and oinked happily at the library's warmth.

Mabel rubbed his head with a smile. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the bean bag, sighing contently.

" _Mabel_?" The voice wasn't her brother's but she recognized it in a heartbeat.

Her own head snapped up and she sat straight, " _Wendy_?" Her eyes gleamed with stars.

Tall and lanky, Wendy stood there with a green scarf wrapped around her neck. Her once long red mane was short in a pixie cut; a couple ear piercings littered her ears and a grin split through her rosy, freckled face. "Dude! It's been forever!" Mabel sprang up from her seat and squashed her in a hug, Waddles snorted and dropped down from her sweater. He sat by their feet and Mabel tightly wrapped her arms around the redhead.

Wendy chuckled and took a step backwards, holding Mabel by the shoulders. "What're you doing back in town?"

Mabel couldn't stop smiling, "What are _you_ doing in a library?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Wendy rolled her eyes skyward, "Fine, I'll answer first, you dork. I saw you two coming in and I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I was imagining things and I had to come in and see if it was really you two and it _was_." She shook Mabel gently, "Your turn."

"Dipper and me just came back into town a week ago, I think? I have no track of time, but anyways, since we're technically adults we decided to finally come back to town since our parents kinda freaked out about Gravity Falls once everything came spilling out. And Dipper thinks there's some crazy stuff going on at the shack that probably has something to do with the weather so we came to the library to do some research I guess? THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT!" Mabel rambled eagerly.

Wendy blinked, "Cool," she remarked.

Mabel suddenly looked around, "Oh, man! Dipper's gonna flip when he sees you!"

Wendy snorted and bent down to pet Waddles. "This little dude still kicking, huh?"

Mabel nodded, "Yeah! He's getting old, but the rascal still loves pretending that he's young." Wendy laughed.

Mabel swiftly perked up and pointed behind them, "OH! THERE HE IS! Dipper! Dip! Over here!" Dipper had his nose buried in a blood-red book with no cover or title, it seemed awfully worn and ripped at the edges. Mabel was briefly reminded of the journal; she shook the thought away.

Wendy stood up and folded her arms across her chest, watching Dipper come over with a smirk.

"Mabel, I've told you before to not yell inside libraries—" He looked up and a scarlet blush creeped up his neck, his eyes were wide and he instantly pulled his ushanka off his head. "W-Wendy!"

Wendy nodded her greetings, "Dipper," she said solemnly.

Dipper stuttered, "I-uh…hey…" he weakly said.

Wendy laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him, seriousness and chill manner gone. "Man! Look how tall you got, dude! And you finally grew some facial hair." She poked his chin and Dipper went more red at the face. She grinned and dropped her arm, "I missed you dorks! It's been boring without you two. It sucks that your parents banned you from coming over here."

Mabel gave a half-shrug, "It's in the past! What matters is that we're here now, right, Dip?" She elbowed her brother who nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He bit his lip, "But everything is different…" he muttered quietly.

Mabel and Wendy didn't seem to hear as they carried on their conversation.

Dipper held the book closer to his chest.

Wendy abruptly checked her phone and groaned, "Sorry, my dudes, but I gotta head to the woods. My dad wants some lumber for the fire and he told me to get a bit. Catch up some more later?"

Mabel enthusiastically agreed, giving a thumbs up, as so did Dipper with slightly less eagerness.

Wendy bid goodbye and walked out of the library in a slight hurry.

Mabel turned to her brother with a large smile gracing her features, "Well! Wasn't that a nice surprise? Meeting with Wendy!" Dipper made a funny look and shook his head before returning his attention to his book, Mabel quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's get going, I'm sure on what to do know. Come on, I checked out the book and everything." Mabel picked up Waddles and gingerly stuffed him inside her sweater again as Dipper tucked the book inside his messenger bag.

The two went towards the door and propped it open, snow and cold stung their cheeks. They walked out and the door closed behind them, the sign squealed over their heads. The walk to the shack was quiet and thoughtful; once arriving, the two hung up their coats and pulled off their boots. They raced up the stairs and sprinted into the attic.

They closed the old door and Dipper sat on the floor while Mabel rested on her bed, Waddles curled up by her side, sleeping.

Dipper clutched his bag and placed candles around him in a wide circle. He put a slender box in front of him along with the book and test tubes.

Mabel leaned forward to read the box's carved title. The box itself seemed to be made out of wood.

Mabel felt the color leave her cheeks as her eyes widened, " _Mason Pines_ ," Dipper winced as she whispered his name in stern horror, "is that a freaking _ouija board_?"

Dipper licked his lips, "Yes but you—"

"Dipper! We might have done some pretty messed up things before like traveling through time, getting a man arrested by time cops, and starting an apocalypse but you don't mess with an _ouija board_! That can seriously get you in trouble." For once, Mabel looked serious and worried.

Dipper looked down at his hands, placed on top of the box.

Mabel was chewing on a piece of hair again, "Where did you even get that?"

Dipper sighed, "Last night. After we found the message on the mirror I might've waited for Grunkle Ford to fall asleep and might have searched his lab and room." Mabel blinked, owl-like.

"Dipper…" she breathed.

"I know! I know! I'm not supposed to do that but I was sure he had what we needed and he did! Look!" He lifted the box and Mabel cringed at it. Dipper put it down and loudly exhaled, "Mabel, we need to use this if we want to contact the creature that's asking for help."

Mabel frowned.

Dipper didn't falter, "Everything will be fine! Worse comes to worse, I—"

"You get possessed by whatever's on the other line." Mabel butted in, images of Bipper flashing behind her eyes. She hugged her knees close to her.

Dipper went quiet, instantly knowing what she was thinking about. If it was a twin thing or how well he knew her, was beyond him and his understanding. "Mabes, that's not gonna happen." His voice was soft in reassurance.

"You don't know that." Mabel retorted, "Look, I really wanna help but…it's kinda risky…I don't want to loose you, Dip." Her voice was little and broken.

Dipper peered up at her behind his bangs and opened the lid to the ouija board, taking the objects out.

 ** _A/N: * A small little reference, anybody get it? _**

**_I don't know about you guys but my family's messed with ouija boards before and it really messed with their heads. Apparently they had to get therapy for a while; I personally have never messed with one because I'm super paranoid and superstitious but that's just me *shrug* Anyhoo! Next chapter should hopefully not take as long to update! Have a good night/day!_**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Rack

**_A/N: The other day I went for a jog and almost slammed my face into the stairs I was going up. It was great! Scary, granted, but great! That's why we should always pay attention to where we're going kids. Attention is crucial. That's the lesson I wanted to share with you beautiful readers! I hope you're all doing well!_**

 ** _TheFalls: Really?! Thank you!!_**

 ** _Guest (BADWOLF1221): Good to hear you're doing better, buddy! And yes. Yes she did. I mean, her hair did but she's the same person more or less. I see your point but...it is what it is, like you said. The board is nothing but bad! At least that's what I've heard..._**

 _Himawari-no-Ichizoku: **Barnes and Noble** sell Ouija Boards?! **Well, jeez, that's just creepy. Indeed, that must've been a dark day. And I agree! Listen to your sister, Dip. She genuinely is being logical this time.**_

 ** _LumpyApple: Indeed it is! I reward you with many cookies!! *showers you in cookies*_**

 ** _Kenn: Haha! And I'm aware, actually! I did some fun research on Ouija Boards and I support you! They aren't really magic but hey...this is Gravity Falls. Anthyding can hadplen!_**

 ** _FrostyAngelWings: Ey! 3D  is a rockstar! She's totally awesome and a great writer! Also, I am so happy that you like my silly little story!! Hope you stick around, new reader!_**

 ** _Zephyr169: YAY! I'm glad you like it! And you are very correct! It is a Phineas and Ferb reference! *showers you in cookies too*_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you! I try to be different!_**

 ** _And now! Onto the story!_**

 ** _TW: Violence._**

 _A Rack. A literal Rack._

 _Bill squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply._

 _His ankles and wrists were bound on opposite rollers, he lay on a rectangular wooden frame, staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes; they crinkled dazedly. He was tired and yawned openly, his jaw popped and he flinched; he hadn't slept in days, it was nearly impossible when he was kept up every night trying to treat his own wounds. The Reformation Center certainly didn't care if he was healed or not by the time their next Lesson happened, but he did. He hated himself for it, but if he wasn't healed by his next Lesson he was going to be in more pain and he didn't like pain. He used to. But pain was a haunting feeling that plagued him every day, it made him feel vulnerable as if his life was in someone else's hands._

 _The only thing that controlled Bill Cipher was Bill Cipher._

Was

 _Bill growled croakily as a Mentor swept through the room, he glided creepily with his cloak's tips brushing the dusty floors. He wore a black hood over his head, Bill quirked an eyebrow at it._ Diva _, he thought. The Mentor gave an unsettling giggle as he stood by the Rack's side, his white hands hovered over the handle inserted on it. The torches clinging to the stone walls flickered lazily, casting orange flames over the two, it was eerie and set a heavy mood; wrapping them up like a blanket._

 _"This is my favorite part." The Mentor whispered and slapped his lips together, almost savoring the moment._

 _Bill would never confess to it but he was trembling in fear._

 _The Mentor rolled up his sleeves, his arms were a pale color and smelled of death. It was as if the...thing was decaying inside his cloak and hood. The Mentor gripped the handle and began twisting it, slowly and painfully with giddy, enthusiastic laughs. They echoed around the room and pounded Bill's eardrums. Bill chewed his lower lip, his closed cut opened and drew blood out; he felt as if his limbs were being torn out. The blood trickled down his chin and slipped into his ripped jumpsuit._

 _The Mentor twisted the handle faster and swiftly._

 _The rollers under Bill's back and legs and head worked quickly and stretched him all the more; his muscles were screaming and Bill had tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. His arms and legs were being forced to stretch and stretch and stretch. It was agony and Bill yelled, he yelled until his throat was sore and his voice was gone. He silently whimpered; loathing how weak he was._

 _The Mentor hummed a merry song as he worked._

 _Bill didn't know if his mind was going to break first or his body._

 _His torso was going to be ripped off; it was going to happen. It certainty felt like it; like lava was dumped into his veins and was working as makeshift blood. He was burning, every fiber of his body screamed and cried painfully; he heaved dry sobs until a loud crack penetrated the room. Bill felt a sharp pain near his hip and his legs and ankles went numb, his body shook in horror and his deep, labored breathing frightened him. Were his lungs going to explode?_

 _The Mentor stopped twisting the handle and folded his long arms behind his back, he leaned in close to Bill and chuckled as he shuddered in sobs. "The mighty Cipher reduced to this? Tsk, tsk. Prisoner 7777, aren't you an embarrassment?" He leered as he unfastened the ropes holding Bill to the Rack, his sharp nails intentionally dug into his skin but the pain of that was nothing compared to what he felt because of the Rack._

 _Bill was dropped onto the cold floors and he somehow managed to curl in on himself, despite his lower body being numb. He shivered._

 _The Mentor kicked him sharply in the gut, the air left Bill in an instant. He coughed and gagged, wanting to throw up despite the fact he hadn't eaten in a while. He scrunched up his brow and cried quietly; he hated being vulnerable, being inferior, and_ weak _. It wasn't him and that didn't define him._

 _He wasn't weak._

 _He was Bill Cipher._

 _"L-leave me alone, y-you i-imbecile." He murmured, the blood from his lip muffling his speech._

 _The Mentor clucked his tongue and knelt down, he clutched a fistful of Bill's once-golden hair as it was now crusted in dry blood. "Don't belittle me, Prisoner 7777. I don't care what you used to be. I'm your master now and you'll do what I say, you'll tolerate what I do." He slammed Bill's face on the stone grounds and Bill cried out._

 _The Mentor laughed and stood. He shook his cloak, the dust gathered on it fell down onto Bill. "Let's get you back to your cell, Prisoner 7777." He said and snapped his bony fingers. The room changed; the Rack and torches vanished and the room was the empty cell Bill knew and hated._

 _The ceiling leaked water as always and splattered on Bill's bloody face, he flinched._

 _"Here we are. I do think your Lesson is done for today. I'll go record the results, have a nice evening, Prisoner 7777." The Mentor turned to Bill and tauntingly gave him a bow. He disappeared in a cloud of black, his cloak fluttered lastly before vanishing, too._

 _Bill groaned, unable to move._

 _His vision was blurry and clouded by tears and blood._

 _He sluggishly closed his eyes and felt his consciousness slipping from his hands like butter._

 _The leaky ceiling was strangely soothing that time, it was almost a distraction from his pain._

 _A nice, cool breeze swept his hair back and kissed his face._

 _It didn't strike him as odd._

 _A male voice he didn't recognize hit his ears, he heard what it said but didn't understand, "Okay, Mabes. I can only hold this…this_ portal _up for so long, don't let go of the rope." The man firmly punctuated._

 _A female responded with a hint of fear—Bill knew how that sounded and how it fell in a voice— "Oh…all right, Dip! Hurry up please but no pressure!" She was nervous and unsure. It was obvious._

 _Bill could feel his breath softening; sleep at last._

 _He missed being in this empty dark space, resting from the cruel reality of his life._

 _"Mabel…Oh_ god."

 _"Dipper?"_

 _"God…this…this poor man…"_

 _Some shuffling and heavy, sick breathing._

 _Bill puckered his brow with his closed eyes; he was trying to sleep, couldn't they shut up?_

 _He didn't register two arms slipping under him; he was too far gone._

 _"Mabel!" His voice was shaky and panicked, "I'm going to hand him over, he's not that heavy…okay…here you go. Be careful."_

 _"Dipper…what…is he…? Oh god…oh_ god..."

 _"No, no. He's alive…he's still breathing...Barely."_

 _The cool breeze stopped._

 _"Lay him down, Mabel."_

 _"Oh…Dip…"_

 _A beat._

 _"What–what do we do?"_

 _Sigh, "We…what we can…I guess…"_

 _Two beats._

 _"…that Ouija board was…wasn't what I expected."_

 _Chuckle, "It's Gravity Falls, Mabes."_

 _Bill slept._

 **A/N: *smile***


	11. Chapter Ten: Awake

**_A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving guys! And an early Christmas! Who's ready for the holidays? I am! And hopefully I'll update a bit this December and January but who knows, some finals are coming up and I gotta study/prepare! Studying is important, let that be a lesson to you kiddos. _**

**_TheFalls: Magical? I don't know if my silly story's magical, heh. Buuuut! Are you in luck! I have the newest update right here, all fresh and ready to go! And no problem! I always love talking to my readers like this! You're all so awesome! Also, you've lived through desert snowstorms? Please tell, how was that? That sounds...interesting! And oh! Very cool headcannon! I see what you did there with the flames and twin brother!_**

 ** _floralheartninja: AH! SO MUCH LOVE! And you don't have to wait much longer! The next update is HERE!_**

 ** _Guest: Indeed it is! Hehe...just wait and see._**

 ** _cipherfalls04: Wha...? Really?! Ah! I am so glad you enjoy it! The next chapter has been released!! _**

**_Zephyr169: Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so glad!_**

 ** _FrostyAngelsWings: Feel free to scream anything at me! I deserve it sometimes. I mean...I'm sure my story isn't really art but it makes me so, so happy that you think so!_**

 ** _Quiet Leaf: (love your name by the way!) I know! I feel really bad for Bill and I wrote this! Here's the next chapter, buddy! You don't have to wait much longer!_**

 ** _3DPhantom: Ey! You got the reference! *showers you in cookies* And, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to see that theory of the Fletchers and Pines being related. It sounds so ridiculous I love it! Haha..heh...oh...no...I do think he's been through worse now, jeez. You're not a douche-bag or a jerk! It's okay not to update sometimes we just loose inspiration or get writer's block. It's totally okay! And how'd NaNoWriMo go for you? I'm curious! I'm honored that reading my story was one of the few things you've done on this site. I am honored. And here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _Kenn: You've got no problems! I think we all have a secret dark spot where we all enjoy angst immensely. But hey, you didn't here it from me. Shhhh. And in a way, yes, they did severely hurt his spine and lower body. Yes. He is very traumatized. And in pain. (Help my son.)_**

 ** _Guest: Oh! Um. How about by early December! The newest update is here! Ah!_**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: Who knows? Certainly not me. Nope. And here's the update!_**

 ** _(Former) EMObillcipher89: Welcome to the crazy Bill Cipher fangirl/fanboy club! We have cookies over here and Mabel Juice over there! (drink at your own risk.) Yes! He did go through a portal due to the Ouija Board Dipper dug up. Ah! I'm so glad you're loving it! Really? Oh! That's so awesome that you're such good friends with 3D! And yes! Pray for Bill, haha! Whaaaaaat? You should definitely buy gold! It is not a waste of money or time!_**

 ** _Kalli Amissa: Who knooooows? And of course I'm going to post more! In fact, the newest chapter is right here!_**

 ** _SM17: Yes, I will continue! Really? Ah! You're making me blush, you're so sweet! Haha, don't worry! I will definitely be making many more chapters._**

 ** _Woo! Let's go~~!_**

 _Previously_

 _Mabel!" His voice was shaky and panicked, "I'm going to hand him over, he's not that heavy…okay…here you go. Be careful."_

 _"Dipper…what…is he…? Oh god…oh_ god..."

 _"No, no. He's alive…he's still breathing...Barely."_

 _The cool breeze stopped._

 _"Lay him down, Mabel."_

 _"Oh…Dip…"_

 _A beat._

 _"What–what do we do?"_

 _Sigh, "We…what we can…I guess…"_

 _Two beats._

 _"…that Ouija board was…wasn't what I expected."_

 _Chuckle, "It's Gravity Falls, Mabes."_

 _Bill slept._

 _Now_

"Dip," Mabel said with a crease between her brows, "is he…you know, really okay?" Her eyes flicked over to the man laying like the dead on Dipper's bed—he was unconscious, his face no longer had gashes or dry blood and his hair was surprisingly revealed to be golden not black. Mabel had instantly made it her priority to clean him best she could without waking him up; after the portal had closed, Dipper had opted to letting the stranger sleep.

He was in horrible pain—from what they've seen—and was clearly exhausted and Dipper thought it best to leave him be until he showed signs of recovery, let it be small or big. Of course, that had all been a few days ago and Mabel was growing increasingly worried.

Dipper stopped by their bedroom door and looked down at the man then at his sister, "Mabel," he gave a soft and sincere smile, "he's okay, I'm sure of it. He just needs his rest, whatever he went through really tired him out." He gazed at him with a frown, he was genuinely curious of what had happened to him exactly, the man had met them with several dislocated joints and scars.

Some were on his back—Dipper had found them last night when it was his turn to watch him, and with a horrible realization, he knew they were whip marks.

He didn't tell Mabel.

The poor girl was at her wits end, trying to understand how and why someone would treat a living being like that, until they were almost broken physically and mentally. The first time she saw the man and once he was settled with them, she broke down.

With tears rimming her eyes, she had buried her face on Dipper's shoulder, crying and almost gagging; it made her sick seeing a person reduced to… _that_. Truth be told, Dipper felt horrible seeing the man like that too, despite being complete strangers to one another.

Mabel avoided his eyes and chewed on a stray piece of hair, a habit of hers she had picked up, "I…I know, Dip. But I'm just worried, he's not gonna die or anything, right?" She laughed nervously, "I mean, we didn't exactly get professional help."

Dipper sighed and knelt down to prepare his backpack, "I know, I know, you wanted to at least go see Ford about this but as I've said before: we can't do that. He'll kill us and then Stan would chop up our corpses after Ford's done with us. They're…paranoid with anything related to demons."

He glanced at Mabel from behind his bangs, "You know that." He looked back down and rummaged through his backpack again.

Mabel peered down at the man and watched his chest rise up and down, "Yeah," she quietly said, "I know that."

Dipper stood back up and shouldered his backpack, "All right, you know what to do. Keep an eye out for Stan and Ford and make sure they don't come in here. Watch the man and if he wakes up, call me." He took his phone out into his hand and shook it in front of Mabel's eyes for emphasis.

Mabel felt Waddles rub his head against her legs but she frowned, "Dipper, I really don't understand why I have to be the one to stay, I don't know anything on what to do with a person in his condition and stuff. I should go out and get supplies." She offered with a less than stellar smile.

Dipper shook his head, "You're an amazing person, Mabel, if he wakes up you can calm him down just like that," he snapped his fingers, "don't belittle yourself, sis. Anyways, I swear I'll be right back." He promised.

Mabel nodded and waved goodbye as he swiftly left the room, she could hear his boots as he descended the stairs and the door close once he was out.

She stood to her legs and leaned her face against the small window in the attic. She saw Dipper climb into the golf cart and drive off. The snow fell softly from the fat clouds above.

Mabel looked back at the man, "Guess it's just you and me, pal, huh?" She made her way back to the chair sitting beside the bed and plopped down, she put her chin in her hand and breathed out.

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

Dipper pulled up into the not-so-super market's parking lot and stopped the cart's engine, he pocketed the keys with its fluffy die and pulled on his mittens. He took his seatbelt off and climbed out, his feet crunched over the snow dusting the cement that made up the parking lot.

Hands over his backpack straps, he went into the store and the small bell over the door jingled as he walked in. "Let's see, we need some bandages and supplies." He murmured to himself and he made his way to the aisle with medical supplies adorning the walls. He grabbed a random basket and dropped the role of bandages into it.

He scanned the aisle for painkillers and some other medical supplies that they could need—cold remedy, fever medicine, wipes, gloves, thermometers, eye drops, an electric blanket.

"My, my, my, if it ain't Dipper Pines treating himself to some fancy-lookin' blankets." That southern accent was all-too-familiar to Dipper who closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He turned on his heel and was greeted by large white hair and a blue snow suit. A pink-faced man was inside it all with very small showings of stubble on his double chin.

"Gideon! H-hey! What…what're you doing here?" He quickly said, startled by his appearance.

Gideon quirked an eyebrow, "Well, calm down there lil' fellah, no need to look lac a deer caught in headlights." He put on a smile, "It'a been a while! Where ya'll been?" He asked.

"Away." Dipper said.

Gideon lowered his eyelids and gave him a " _really_?" look.

Dipper didn't like him much, to be fair, "I'm sure you know but our parents kinda banned us from coming over here after news of what our first summer was like came out." He shrugged and tightened his hold on his basket.

Gideon puckered his lips, "Ah, righ', that was a mighty sad day for us all here. We missed ya'll." He got teary-eyed suddenly and Dipper felt uncomfortable, his gaze was far-away, "Especially that sweet ol' pumpkin-pie of mine, Mabel." He sighed lovingly.

Dipper loudly cleared his throat.

Gideon blinked, "How she doin' anyways, pal?"

Dipper scrunched up his face, "She's doing fine. Anyways, I'm kinda in a hurry to get home." He slipped in a few more roles and boxes of bandages and began to walk away, his boots squeaked on the waxed floors.

Gideon turned to stare at his retreating back, "What're all those things for, Dipper?" He eyed the basket and its contents but Dipper didn't answer.

Gideon scratched his chin in suspicion as his eyes narrowed into slits.

Ghost Eyes came up beside him and held up a white bottle with a baby picture on it, "Got your baby powder, boss." He lowered his arm and looked at Gideon's expression weirdly.

"Thinking about something?" He prodded.

Gideon sighed and folded his arms behind his back, "Ran into Dipper Pines, I'm thinkin' he may just be hidin' something." He tapped his fingers together and glanced at Ghost Eyes, "You git my man powder?"

"Baby powder, yeah—"

" _MAN_ powder! It ain't that hard, Ghost eyes!"

Ghost Eyes frowned.

 _ **OOOOOOOO**_

Dipper sat comfortably in Greasey's Diner later that morning, he wanted to get a quick meal to go before returning home. He went over the possibilities of the man and his condition in his head, he could possibly be in a sort of coma? He would need to research. Maybe he had lost too much blood in whatever place he had been and his body had simply shut down.

Dipper rubbed his face and leaned back in his seat before straightening himself and peering down at his menu.

A waitress came up, "Hi, my name is Pacifica, what would you like to drink today?"

"Oh, yeah, can I just have a hot chocolate and two coffees to g—" his brain moved slowly and his eyes broadened when he looked up, " _Pacifica_?"

The woman's notepad dropped and a slender hand moved up to her lips, "Dipper?" She murmured.

They stared at one another.

Pacifica got her bearings in order and picked up her notepad and took her pencil out of her hair—it was all stacked up in a messy blonde bun.

"So, what would like?" She acted as if she hadn't been shocked a few seconds ago.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, "Just a-a few stacks of pancakes along with the two coffees and the hot chocolate, please. To go, if it's not too much to ask." He added quickly.

Pacifica smiled, "It's never too much to ask." She was quiet and said, "Did you just get back?"

She was different, Dipper furrowed his brow. "We got here a couple weeks back, Mabel and I have just been busy with some stuff…"

Pacifica arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, I'll get you your food and maybe we can talk a bit? I definitely want to catch up you with you dorks."

Dipper smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

 _ **OOOOOOO**_

Mabel poked Waddles' chubby face and giggled as he snorted, a sign of affection. "What's that? You want a hug? Well! Miss. Pines here can most definitely give you one!" She squeezed him tightly and Waddles snuggled into her bright sweater.

Despite the years that had passed, Mabel found herself loving her sweaters all the more; they were hers and made her feel at home.

She gasped, and looked at the pig with an idea dancing behind her eyes, "I should knit you another sweater, Waddles! Like before! Ah!" She put Waddles down and walked over to her bed, she sat and grabbed her knitting needles and a ball of yarn.

She choose a color and slowly began to knit something when movement caught her eye.

She froze.

Mabel looked up at Dipper's bed and saw the man stirring.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" She cried. She dropped her yarn and ran over. The yarn rolled around the floor as Waddles scurried over to Mabel's bed. Mabel had her hands clasped under her chin and was close to grinning as his eyes sluggishly opened; they were bloodshot and tired but behind that she could see a hazel-golden-like color.

She didn't say anything, afraid her voice would startle him. She didn't know what to do, if she was honest.

"W…what…?" He muttered so quietly Mabel had to strain to hear, "W-where? Is…is this an i-illusion? A...a fever d-dream?" His voice was weak but oddly familiar to Mabel, her brow met thoughtfully.

His eyes traveled the room and he paled—the little color in his cheeks left—once they landed on Mabel. His breathing was low and labored, "…S-Shooting…Shooting S-Star?" He said.

Mabel paused and her mouth opened slightly.

She laughed, a good and long laugh. The man looked confused and unsure of what was happening. He was dreaming.

"I'm sorry but what did you call me?" It was a funny joke. An elaborate prank like those pulled on TV.

The man dipped his gaze before looking back up at her, hesitating, "Y-you're Shooting Star. Pinetree's s-sister. It's y-your fault I'm l-like this! I-I was so great!" He began to get riled up, "I-I was going t-to mold this d-dimension into something b-better!" His face was shadowed and he scowled. Dream or not, he was _mad._

Mabel was like a deer caught in headlights, she was speechless and wide-eyed. "…you…? But?...dead?" She placed her fists on either side of her head. Waddles was hiding under the bed, quivering, as if he knew someone who wasn't welcomed was here.

"I-I'm not d-dead, you i-idiot! That's right. B-Bill Cipher can't j-just be 'taken care of.'" He smiled smugly but he was then slapped sharply.

" _OW_! W-WHY?" He whimpered.

He wasn't dreaming. The slap _hurt._

Mabel felt slight guilt surface at injuring the injured but the man wasn't a man.

It was a demon who had almost killed her family for the heck of it. She glowered angrily and the man—Bill—knew he was defenseless. With a body as weak as his, he admittedly wouldn't be able to do much. He scrunched up his eyes and hoped he wouldn't die.

"Why are you here?" The question was in a voice unlike Mabel's; it was serious and low.

Bill glanced at her. "W-what?"

"Why are you here? Do you want to bother us again? Maybe even kill my brother or me? Get to my great uncles again? You've already caused enough trouble, why are you back?" She whispered.

 _She saw her Grunkle Stan on his knees with his eyes closed and his mouth open._

 _Grunkle Ford dropped the gun and choked back a sob._

 _Grunkle Stan was confused. He didn't know her._

 _She loved him but he wouldn't remember that._

 _"What's your name?"_

Mabel squeezed her eyes and felt tears dribbling hotly behind her lids.

"Why?" She whispered again.

A word so simple with so much power.

Bill was surprised to see her crying but couldn't help but smile—it was funny that his games had caused her this much pain. Physical pain he understands. Emotional pain? No. He can't make sense of it.. Sure, you get sad but can't one just move on? He did. Why can't they?

"Hey, I-I didn't a-ask to be h-here! I-I wanted my so-called f-friends to lend a h-hand! Not you I-idiots!" He groaned and flicked his gaze to the side, away from Mabel.

Mabel wiped her tears on her sleeve, "So, y-you were asking for help?" In her mind, a creature like Bill would never ask for help, it wasn't like him. It didn't fit him.

Bill flushed angrily, "I-I didn't want to b-but sacrifices n-need to be m-made during desperate s-situations, Shooting S-Star." He growled throatily.

Mabel frowned. "You were desperate?" She didn't know why but the fact that the random stranger _was_ Bill Cipher had just sunk in. He was hurt, badly. "…what did they do to you? Who is _they_ anyways? Where _were_ you?"

Bill didn't answer, he didn't feel like it concerned her.

Mabel bit on her lip and pulled on her sweater, considering something. She breathed in deeply, "Bill," she said quietly and almost hesitantly, "I…I'm not going to tell anyone about you."

Bill looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "T-that's s-stupid. You w-will be found out and surely F-Fordsy will strangle you a-along with F-Fez and Pi-Pinetree." He smirked though his dry lips hurt.

Mabel rolled her eyes skyward, "No one will find out. As soon as you're healed, you go away. I don't want you hurting my family ever again, got that?"

Bill scoffed. "S-sure." When he got the chance he would murder them all in their sleep.

Mabel smiled, not getting the sarcasm, "Awesome! See, if you don't argue with everything I say we get progress!" She waved her hand between them.

Bill groaned, he hated being weak to the point where he was unable to even _move_.

"Oh! Right. So no one suspects anything your name will be William from now on." Mabel said confidently.

Bill turned his head slowly back to her.

Mabel smiled, "You're an ordinary and normal guy like Dipper! We'll work out the details later."

Bill cringed, "Normal my ass." He muttered quietly.

 ** _A/N : I hoped you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, I treasure them all so much! Have a good night/day/birthday/holiday! _**

**_Next update coming soon._**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Track him Down

**_A/N: It's almost New Years! Hopefully, 2018 will be a better year for us all! I have my hopes in 2018! So, I hope you beautiful readers had an awesome Christmas! I know the holidays can be hard for some but I hope you're doing all right._**

 ** _BADWOLF1221: Haha! Yes, yes it is._**

 ** _Quiet Leaf: Bill needs a lot of sense knocked into him, Mabel had every right to slap him. And who knows! Maybe it will or maybe it won't._**

 ** _TheSinicanEmpire: That's true! After everything Bill has gone through, we doubt he'd do anything too bad. But who knows. Bill's pretty unpredictable, his threats could be empty and they also could be real and full threats that you should take seriously. Ah! I am so glad that you enjoy my story! Here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _FrostyAngelWings: xD haha! That Mabel Juice though. It's been said it can cure the blind. It's that powerful, heh!_**

 ** _And now! After a short pause, the story will contiue! Let's go~!_**

 _It was empty, the prisoner was gone. His long nights of screaming and complaining had been silenced._

 _The ceiling was wet as it always had been—it leaked with green, musty, sewer water and it pattered neatly onto the ground. Dry blood—from many Lessons ago--crusted the walls and iced the stone floors as if someone had been dragged around like a ragdoll while they were bleeding heavily. Several Mentors padded across the cell, their identical bare feet slapped the cold floor and they inspected every area of the cell like dogs with slit-like eyes, they talked to one another in low and high hisses and groaned. One of them looked up, his hood over his head, "No traces of Prisoner 7777, my Liege." His face was shadowed but he was obviously upset; one of their most entertaining guests had left and their hands were tied, there wasn't exactly a way of tracing him without evidence of where he had gone._

 _The Voice spoke and its tone measured with quiet amusement, "Mm, I see that."_

 _The Mentor that had spoken—Mentor #91—raised his eyebrows up to his hairline, "You don't sound so surprised, my Liege." He said and, once realizing the rudeness of his tone, quickly added, "with all due respect." Out of sheer nervousness he clasped his hands._

 _The Voice sighed, it was a cool wind, "I'm not surprised. You're correct in that." It said smoothly._

 _"Why, if I may ask, my Liege?" 91 asked._

 _"Oh. One could say I was well aware that this was would to happen, I've experienced several similar cases." The Voice said casually._

 _91 eyed his companions weirdly. The Voice didn't push the subject any further and instead said, "But have you ever considered that he may have had some help in escaping?" The Mentors all paused and gasped, lightbulbs flickering over their heads._

 _"The other prisoners may have had something to do with this!" Mentor #84 rasped with a clap of his hands._

 _The Voice hummed in consideration, "Perhaps, but they're far too stupid, don't you agree?" The men all faltered but The Voice continued, "Prisoner 7777 thinks too highly of himself to ask for assistance from his fellow prisoners, you have to think deeper into this." It clipped._

 _Mentor #52 felt the wheels turning in his head, "Didn't 7777 have a Mirror Lesson the other day?" His colleagues nodded, each respectively. 52 was on a role, "And don't demons like himself use mirrors to communicate with the outside world?" There was a pregnant pause before a collective breath of comprehension trickled through the cell like water on a fountain._

 _The Voice could've nodded and smirked, "That is a possibility for 7777. Something I would do if I were him, I say we study the mirror in a few hours time and track him with it." It said, "We'll have him in our hands soon enough." The Mentors whooped and hollered excitedly at having their toy back._

 _The Voice chuckled, nonchalant, "Yes, yes, the excitement is unbearable and it's agony to wait but we must get back to work." When The Mentors didn't budge, too preoccupied in their own celebrations, The Voice gave a small laugh, light with amusement. "I said to get back to work." Something sharp sliced out of the walls and impaled Mentor #91 in the gut, he collapsed and gasped for air like a fish out of water. The life slowly left his eyes but his hood remained over his head._

 _The Mentors swiveled around and stared at the ceiling in fear._

 _The Voice was still pleasant, "Oops, looks like our old friend over there is injured. How about we go to work while I dispose of him?" The Mentors all quietly agreed and vanished hurriedly in a flutter of their black cloaks._

 _91 's dying corpse burst into blue flames and he screamed with the last remains of his breath. He was reduced to ashes that floated up and spread across the cell; the cell itself suddenly grew brighter and The Voice sighed in appeal, "That feels much better. I feel as energized as ever." It said._

 _Normal and sane people feared it._

 _ **0000**_

Mabel was knitting, "Bill," she said, lifting her gaze up to the in-bed man, "do you like yellow or black more?" Waddles slept by her side, his ear would twitch occasionally.

Bill didn't face her and kept staring at the attic's ceiling from his position on Dipper's bed, his eyes were bloodshot and he had a wide frown. Long white banadahes were wrapped around his head; fresh and clean and recently placed.

He hated the bandages. They were uncomfortable and were not only wrapped around his head but around his waist, hips, stomach and practically everywhere. As if he didn't already feel weak enough, he now needed visible signs of how vulnerable he was in this form.

Mabel tried again, thinking he hadn't heard her, "Bill? Do you like—"

"S-shut up." He hissed at her, moody.

Mabel blinked and blew a raspberry at him. She ducked her head and kept knitting.

"S-still as ch-childish as ever I-I see." Bill suddenly commented, his voice monotone.

Mabel shrugged and kept her eyes on her hands, "I guess. Anyway," she put her knitting needles down and walked forward to Bill, "you _are_ going to behave and act… _normal_ , when Dipper gets here, all right?" Bill groaned as if he had been scolded and slowly glanced at her and her serious face. He had only been in the shack for a handful of hours and yet Mabel was treating him as if he were her child or younger brother that constantly needed to be told to "be good" and he absolutely hated it.

"I-I make no pro-promises, Shooting Star." He said, glaring.

Mabel breathed out a sigh of exasperation and took her seat in her chair again, she began knitting and soon enough she had a sweater done. She threw it at Bill and it landed on his face; he shakily brought it down with weak arms and gazed at it. "W-what is i-it?" He was wary.

Mabel rolled her eyes skyward, "It's a sweater, silly! You don't really have any clothes for yourself, I mean, you're wearing a _Mystery_ _Shack_ shirt right now and I thought it would be awesome if I made you something nice like—" she stopped talking and watched Bill toss the sweater onto the floor. Mabel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "I don't know why I even try. You're _Bill_." She sighed and Bill allowed a smirk to cross his chapped lips.

The door to the attic pushed open and Mabel bolted to her feet, ready to push her great-uncles away when Dipper waltzed in with to-go bags and cups in his hands. Mabel smiled in relief, "Dipping-dots! You'll never believe what happened, the guy woke up—" Dipper's peaceful expression crashed and he shoved the food into Mabel's arms before running to his bed.

He gazed at the man and stuck a hand out, "Dipper Pines, paranormal investigator—"

"You're not—" Mabel butted in and Dipper cut her off with a scowl.

Dipper turned back to Bill, "Dipper Pines, paranormal investigator, I am aware that you were asking for help and we received your message. We helped and you are now safe in our home. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" He grabbed a notepad and pen that lay flat on the table beside the beds.

Bill scoffed, "I-I do mind." He wasn't just going to answer Pinetree's nosy questions.

Dipper felt his face fall and he furrowed his brow, "I…uh, understand. You're a private man…demon…?" He shrugged and pretended not to be too disappointed as he dropped the notepad and pen. He folded his arms behind his back and Bill was sharply reminded of Stanford, he looked away from Dipper.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Dipper asked.

Mabel chirped, "OH! He told me. It's William, right?" She hissed with tight-lips.

Bill didn't look at them but he knew Mabel was glaring at him, waiting for him to agree. "S-sure." He said. He didn't know why he was playing along but he didn't want to return to the Center and if that meant he had to play this stupid game with Shooting Star then so be it. Bill closed his eyes in annoyance and kept his back to them.

Dipper peered at his twin, "Well…he's pretty talkative, huh?" He joked with a funny smile.

Mabel laughed obnoxiously loud, "Haha! You're right there, Broceph!" She suddenly put her hand to her ear and gasped, "I think I hear Grunkle Ford calling for you!"

Dipper's eyebrows knit, "Really? I can't hear anything—" he almost toppled over as Mabel dug her hands into his back to push him out of their room. He stumbled out and opened his mouth to talk only to have the door slam on his face. Mabel breathed a short sigh of relief and dusted her hands off, she inched toward Bill and glared lightly, "You were supposed to be nice to Dipper!"

Bill snorted and eyed her from the corner of his eye, "I-I was. That's t-the ni-nicest I'll ever be t-to that idiot." He told her with a crease between his eyebrows. Truth be told, even if he did try, being "nice" was something he couldn't pull off anymore, it made him grit his teeth and roll his eyes. How humans could be kind to one another without bursting into a fit of rage at their stupidity was beyond him.

He couldn't understand humans and here he lay, weak as one.

Bill tightened his fists by his side and growled throatily.

Mabel played with her sleeve, "Well, maybe you should practice being nice. It isn't that hard." She suggested and bent down to pick up Waddles as he pattered over to her feet, awake from his nap. She cradled him in her arms and exhaled when Bill had turned away from her again. She walked over to her bed and lay Waddles down before opening the bags of food Dipper had left her.

She grabbed a plastic container into her hands and popped open the lid, the smell of pancakes drifted through the room and Bill's stomach grumbled

Mabel glanced up at the sound and smiled cheekily at Bill, "Hungry, huh?"

Bill felt an angry blush creep up his neck, "F-for y-your information, Shooting Star, I a-am a being of pure e-energy wi-with no weaknesses."

"Not right now you're not." Mabel said while picking up a fork from the bag,

If looks could kill, Mabel would've been on the floor as Bill glowered, "I-I'll kill y-you all once I-I regain my strength." He told her without missing a beat.

"Sure you will." Mabel said with a mouthful of Greasey's Diner pancakes.

 ** _0000_**

Dipper knocked on Ford's room--Soos' old break room—and slowly shouldered the door open. Ford looked up from some papers on his desk, a fond smile crossed his stubbly face, "My boy!"

Dipper rubbed a hand behind the back of his neck, "Mabel said you called?" He stepped into the room and the fur carpet brushed past his legs with each step he took. He shivered at the memories of his first summer and his body switching escape with his sister.

Ford gave a small bob of his head, "Why, yes." His expression hardened as he passed a graph-like paper to Dipper, "Tell me, Dipper, does that look strange?" It was a map that had several marks of where cyclones or hurricanes had hit in the world. Dipper squinted at it and his mouth dropped open slightly, an alarming amount of natural disasters littered the world. Hurricanes in deserts and tornadoes in Washington state; it was all wrong and…off.

"Is this accurate?" Dipper asked, looking up at Ford, "Is it real? It's just…hard to believe."

Ford gestured to the window in his room, snow fell outside and coated the grass, "Look around, Dipper, there's snow in summer. Something is happening in the world and it is right under our noses." Dipper ran a hand through his mop of hair and thought for a moment.

"What…what do _you_ think is happening?" He asked.

Ford kept his eyes on the window, "Something that is out of the ordinary, I say something has been knocked off balance…but what?"

"Huh." Dipper said, head tilting at the map in his hands.

 ** _A/N: Ooooooooooooooh! And that is a wrap! Next chapter will be coming soon! Have a good day/night!_**

 ** _Next chapter coming soon._**


End file.
